Abducted
by Nothing-but-PBandJ
Summary: Dean gets kidnapped by an obsessive stalker. This stalker sure is nicer than most. But he's still a stalker. Dark!fic. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Married. His baby brother, who used to spill his milk all over the table, was getting married. Dean couldn't be happier for him. But he was also depressed.

Dean took another shot of his whiskey, the drink pleasantly burning his throat. His mind was starting to get the nice buzz feeling.

He knew he probably should be at home with his dad and Sammy. When Sammy told him that he was getting married, Dean felt a shot go right through him. Sammy. His Sammy. He had been everything to him. Not that he liked him in any unbrotherly way but Dean felt like his own heart was being snatched out and taken away by a pretty woman. Ever since their mom died of a sudden, unexplained heart-attack, Dean single-handedly raised Sammy. Dad was too busy working and too much of a drill sergeant to be a good father. Every morning he would have them do laps around the house. He would train them until every single muscle was sore from work. Dean never understood why he trained them up like soldiers. Whenever he asked the man would just tell them that exercise was good for them.

The crowd at the bar was dying down. Dean flashed a smile at a busty blonde who was sitting at a table close by. She was way too smashed to notice.

Dean's cell phone buzzed for the nineteenth time that night.

x

_Dean, come on man! The wedding isn't for a few months and it's not like I'm leaving forever._

_x_

_Where are you?_

_x_

_What about that stalker-guy you're so worried about? You shouldn't be out by yourself!_

_x_

_TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!_

_x_

Wow. And Dean thought that he was the mother hen. Secretly he enjoyed Sammy's concern for him. It made him feel for a moment that he was the only thing that mattered to Sammy. No Jess to come between them.

Goddamn he was seriously fucked up.

The 'stalker-guy' wasn't worrying Dean as much as Sammy said. Not that much. But it was strange. Dean would get a rose in the mail every day. That's what happened first and Dean didn't mind it so much. Then stranger things began to happen. Some of Dean's shirts went missing. Then his pants. And then all of the sudden new clothes would appear in his drawers. The man had gotten inside his house to put those there! But he didn't trigger the alarm.

After that, Dean stayed up all night on the lookout. He even made sure no one was near the mail box. It was morning when he went to the kitchen for some coffee. He swore he was only there for like, a second. But when he came back, he saw the rose in his mailbox.

That scared the shit out of him.

Then the presents began to get more elaborate. Heart-shape chocolates in every room of his house. A flat-screen t.v. on the wall when he got home from work. A car. A freaking Impala! Managed to sneak into his driveway and none of his neighbors could explain how it got there!

Letters came afterwards. Letters apologizing to Dean for scaring him. Letters saying that the sender was a man who was always watching out for Dean. Who had loved Dean since Dean was a child...

That was when Dean decided to call the cops. They checked his entire house and the new car to see if anything was bugged. They looked for fingerprints but said that the fingerprints have been wiped clean. So clean it was almost like they were never there in the first place.

There wasn't much the cops could do for him. They offered to watch his place while he slept but he said no. He would not be acting like a scared little girl.

This all began a little over a month ago.

The stalker-guy even took the time to write him some letters.

_Dearest Dean,_

_Please eat more vegetables. I don't want you to get health problems when you're older. I know I sound like a mother, sorry. I love you so much._

_Your Angel_

_x_

_My love,_

_Words can not express how I feel about you. Can you love me too? Please love me. No one else does._

_Your Guardian Angel_

_x_

_Lovely Dean,_

_I want you. I want all of you. Soon I will have you and I'll finally be happy. I'll finally have a reason to live. I only hope that you won't be too upset when I make you mine. Do not worry. I will take care of you so you never have to worry about anything ever again. All you have to do in return is love me._

_Your Angel_

_x_

No one 'took care' of Dean Winchester. He raised his little brother since Sammy was a baby. Dean was independent and liked it. Besides, if there was anyone out there to take care of him, the last person it would be is a mentally unbalanced stalker.

Dean downed the rest of his drink and then realized that he might have had one too many. He stood up and made his way outside, swaying dizzily as he walked. He managed to make it into the night air before everything went black.

x

When Dean came to, the first thing on his mind was thinking what a lovely bed. It was soft but not so soft that he sank into the covers. It took a moment for Dean to realize that he had no idea where he was. He snapped out of it, shot out of his bed and looked around.

Pictures of his favorite cars decorated the walls. There was a mini bar, a television, a treadmill, a bookcase and a bathroom.

On the alert, Dean rushed over to the closed door. He found it locked, so he decided to try to force it open. He tackled it again and again. But the wooden door was a lot stronger than it looked. It didn't even budge as Dean was left panting.

Dean dug inside his pocket. Oh, fuck yes! The kidnapper forgot to take away his cell phone. Dean pressed call on his dad's phone number.

It rang a few times before Dean heard someone answer.

"Dad, I-"

"Hello Dean."

Dean stopped short. That was not his dad's voice.

"Who is this?"

"I...I love you."

"Who is this?" Dean demanded again, "What did you do with my dad?"

"Your father is fine. He's at work right now. You can't call him. You can't call anyone except me. I'm sorry. But I love you," the man said the last sentence as if to make amends.

How the hell did he managed to do that with the phone? Dean glared, even though he knew the kidnapper couldn't see.

"Who are you? Tell me who you are."

"My name is Castiel. I promise to take good care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean could not wait to kick this guy's ass. The man sounded so shy and weak. If Dean hadn't passed out Castiel would have never been able to kidnap him.

"Listen, you freak. I'm not going to be your little pet and let you feed me and change my diapers. I'm going to beat you so bad that your mother won't even love your face."

It was quiet on the other line, so Dean figured he had gotten his point across.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Castiel finally said.

"You don't scare me. But I will make you piss your pants."

"I have breakfast ready for you."

Dean paused. Breakfast? The man had abducted him and the first thing that was on his mind was breakfast?

Suddenly Dean got an idea.

"I'm hungry. Bring me that breakfast."

He hung up and stared at the door like he was a lion ready to pounce on its victim. The door opened to reveal a weak-looking man in a trench coat. Oh this was going to be too easy, thought Dean.

Dean rushed forward, intended to pushed the man aside and make a run for it. Castiel didn't have breakfast in his hands and when Dean got close enough the kidnapper plucked him off the ground to carry him bridal style.

It took a moment for what happened to register in Dean's head. The man was stronger than he looked. A hell of a lot stronger. Dean began struggling but Castiel held him in place easily. Dean punched the man's face but his jaw was made of steel. Dean's fist bounced off without leaving a bruise on the man. But Dean's hand sure did hurt.

Fear began taking the place of anger. This man wasn't human. He wasn't human! What the fuck was he?

One of Castiel's arms was under Dean's knees. The other was under his wrapped around his back. Castiel peered down at the man with gentle eyes.

"I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't hate me."

Dean spat in the man's face. Castiel didn't react to it. The kidnapper moved toward the bed, gently placing Dean on it. As soon as Castiel let go, Dean tried to go through an opening between Castiel and the bed. But Castiel had lightning-fast reflexes. He grabbed Dean by the neck and pressed hard on the nerves.

It hurt like hell.

"Fuck!"

It felt like all of Dean's nerves became numb. His body grew limp, making it impossible for Dean to move at all. What the hell was this freaking Vulcan-nerve pinch thing?

Castiel laid Dean's head on the pillow and raised his hand. The door shut opened by itself.

If Dean wasn't scared before he definitely was now.

"What the fuck are you?"

Castiel didn't answer. He bent down for a second. When he came back up he was holding a plate. A fucking plate! That was not there before. Dean's eyes went wide like a deer in headlights.

Castiel picked up a fork and held it to Dean's lips. Scrambled eggs, with cheese and onions. Dean's nerves began to recover but now fear held him immobile.

The fork poked at Dean's lips very gently, silently asking for entrance. Dean's stomach took that opportunity to growl. Dean hadn't eaten anything since an early lunch yesterday.

"Please eat. I want you to be happy. Just eat a little bit, please?"

Another growl from Dean's stomach, seconding Castiel's proposal. Dean thought about snatching the plate and throwing it at the man's face but his mind was still trying to wrap around that door-closing-by-itself thing.

Dean opened his mouth, even though every bit of him told him that he needed to get out of there.

But how can I do that? Dean asked himself.

The delicious hot eggs melted in his mouth. He swallowed automatically. If he wasn't so scared, he would have been thinking about how humiliating it was to be spoon-fed. But he was too astounded to think like himself.

Castiel smiled at Dean's cooperation. Once the eggs were finished, Castiel made the plate disappear. It just fucking disappeared! Dean scooted to the wall, trying to get as far away as he could. Castiel frowned.

"Tell me what you are!"

Was he some kind of witch? Werewolf? Vampire? Any other supernatural thing that wasn't supposed to exist?

"I'm your angel."

"I don't see your wings," joked Dean. He joked all the time. Especially when he was scared.

"You can't see them unless I want you to see them."

Dean's eyes scanned the room for a weapon or a way out. The wine bottles might prove useful once broken in half with sharp edges. Castiel looked at him with endearing eyes.

"Do you want anything else?"

"You mean you're actually asking me?"

Castiel nodded.

"Of course. I can give you anything you want."

This was his chance. Dean made direct eye contact with his kidnapper to try to intimidate him.

"I want to go home. You want me to be happy? That's what will make me happy. Going home."

Dean felt his hope rise when Castiel looked down at the ground. Maybe all he had to do was ask. Maybe he would be able to leave and then just forget this whole nightmare ever happened.

Nightmare! What if it just was a nightmare? He bit his tongue. Nope. Not a dream.

Suddenly Castiel sat down on the bed, adding weight to the mattress. He crawled over to Dean. Oh fuck!

Dean swore to God if this guy was going to do anything funny he was going to rip his balls out.

But all Castiel did was sat uncomfortably close to him.

"I want you to love me. When people are in love, they do strange things."

"What idiot told you that?"

"My father."

Dean scoffed.

"Your father's an idiot."

For the first time, a flash of pure anger sparked through Castiel's eyes for a quick moment. It died down soon after. Castiel spoke but although his voice was still gentle, Dean could hear the danger in its tone.

"Please do not insult my father. 'Honor thy father and mother.' It's a commandment."

Dean was taken aback.

"You're a Christian?"

"You're surprised? I told you that I was an angel."

"Yeah but. Doesn't the whole homosexual thing clash with the Christian thing?"

Castiel chuckled. Great, Dean made him laugh. Dean was scared shitless and the man was having fun. He wanted it to be the other way around.

"I'm glad you ate a little, Dean. I have some duties to attend to but I will be back for lunch. Do whatever you please in this room. I love you."

And with that, Castiel disappeared. Dean heard the fluttering of wings.

….

Holy shit.


	3. Chapter 3

There was just no way that the guy was an angel. One: angels weren't real. And two: even if angels were real, there was no way in hell that Dean's kidnapper was a good and holy angel. They were supposed to have morals for God's sake.

Dean stared blankly at the screen. The t.v. was on the news. He was waiting for someone to notice his disappearance. So far the biggest news on the channel had been a high school band having a successful fundraiser.

The fluttering of wings rang in his ears, causing Dean to jump out of his seat. Castiel appeared before him, setting his eyes on Dean and smiling awkwardly. Dean swallowed thickly as he stared at his captor.

"Hello again, Dean. It's time for you to eat. Here."

Castiel made a big, healthy-looking carrot appear. He offered it to Dean but Dean didn't make a move to take it. Castiel frowned.

"This isn't the entire lunch. I just want you to eat this first. Then you can have whatever you want. Are you in the mood for hamburgers? I'll give you that if you eat this."

Dean moved behind the mini-bar, intentionally creating a barrier between the two men.

"Look. You need to get this through your crazy-ass skull. I am not going to be your pet. I'm not going to let you pat me on the head and tell me what a good boy I am. You're not an angel. You're some kind of freak but not an angel."

Castiel's face scrunched up in anger. His bottom lip puckered out very slightly in an almost pout sort of way. Before Dean could even blink, Castiel was right beside him. The mini-bar barrier didn't work.

Dean took a step back in astonishment. Castiel stalked towards him, his hands curled up in fists and resting at his sides.

"I am trying to give you a good life." He scowled. "I gave you many gifts that you like. I fed you when you needed to eat. I love you with all my heart. And all I ask is for you to love me in return. All I ask is for you to give me all your love."

Dean knew he shouldn't provoke him but he was scared. And a scared Dean cracked jokes to make himself look cool.

"Yeah well, don't you think that's kind of a high request? Giving some guy all your love isn't exactly as easy as pie, you know."

"I am not just 'some guy.' I am your angel. I have watched over you since you were small. I have protected you."

"You protected me? Really? You did good work that time I got bitten by the wild dog in middle school. Do you know how many stitches I needed for that?"

Castiel rushed towards Dean and grabbed his arm painfully. He squeezed Dean's wrist so hard that Dean thought he was going to snap it in half.

"You should show me some respect." He raised his hand to turn off the t.v. without touching it. "Humans answer to angels. And angels answer only to God. It's the hierarchy that He created. And if I want you to be my pet, then you're my pet. But I don't. I just want to love you. I want you to love me too. But if you insist on acting like a spoiled child, then you will be treated accordingly. I am not afraid to punish you."

Dean winced from the pain. Castiel didn't break any bones yet but it still did hurt. The supposed angel loosened his grip. Castiel's other hand reached to touch Dean's cheek. Dean was getting paler by the second.

Castiel's anger diminished as he stroke Dean's face. Dean didn't dare to push him away.

"I love you." Castiel said for like the hundredth time. "I don't want to punish you. So please behave or else."

"Or else...what?" Dean asked in a quiet voice.

Dean's obvious fear seemed to please Castiel, for the kidnapper smiled.

"Or else Sam might get hurt."

"You...you wouldn't dare."

"I don't want to. Honestly, I don't." Castiel frowned. "But I will not let you disrespect me like you have been. You have only seen a glimpse of what I'm capable of. I am asking you very politely to do as I say. And don't you ever say that I am not an angel. That is one thing I will not stand for. Do you understand?"

What else could Dean do except nod? He knew this guy had powers and he'd be damned before he let Sammy get hurt.

What a bastard Castiel was.

Castiel let go of Dean completely. Dean felt something in his hand and when he looked, he saw the carrot. Dean stared at Castiel questionably.

"Please eat. It's good for you."

Dean brought the carrot to his lips and took a big bite. Castiel hummed in approval. It was weird to stand up and eat while someone else was watching, so Dean gulped the vegetable down as fast as he could.

It wasn't an unpleasant taste but if Dean had the choice he wouldn't eat it.

Castiel motioned toward the couch.

"Please sit."

It was a polite command that Dean was willing to obey. He sat down silently. Castiel made some delicious, greasy food appear. Burger King. With mayonnaise and cheese. Dean's stomach, not nearly satisfied with the healthy snack, growled angrily.

Dean took the offered bag of food from Castiel's hands. He scarfed down his fries eagerly. Crispy and hot, with just the right amount of salt.

Castiel sat beside him but he sat so close that Dean stopped eating. It was like Castiel was trying to attach himself by how close he was. His leg was touching Dean's and his face was inches away from Dean's face.

"Can I have...personal space...please?" Dean added the last word so not to upset Castiel further.

"Personal space?"

What? He didn't know what that meant? You got to be kidding me, Dean thought.

"Can you scoot away just a little...please?"

Castiel pouted in a childlike way. The image was a stark contrast from the angry Castiel Dean had seen just moments before. Dean thought the man was going to cry for a second but Castiel moved away a little.

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to get so upset. It's just that you simply cannot say I'm not an angel. I can't stand it if you say that."

And for one moment, Dean felt a wave of sympathy for Castiel. The angel looked so extremely depressed.

"Okay. I won't do it again."

Castiel perked up from Dean's promise. Dean felt secure enough to munch on his fries again.

"Thank you Dean. Stay good in the next few days and I'll let you talk to your brother for a little while."

Dean dropped the bag of food on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

The fries poured out of the bag on onto the carpeted floor. Castiel was pleased to see such a strong reaction coming from Dean. The human stared at him with wide eyes.

"You really mean that?"

Castiel made the bag disappear from the floor and reappear, in prime condition, back into Dean's hands.

"Of course. As long as you're good, I will let you talk to him for a little while."

It made Castiel happy to see Dean's face light up. But it also made him a bit jealous. He knew why Sam was so important to Dean but how could he make himself just as important? How could he make Dean love him with that much intensity as well?

Dean bit his lip. Castiel figured he wanted to say something but didn't know how to breach the subject. Eventually though, Dean gathered the courage to speak.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Anger shot through Castiel's heart like a gun firing. He managed to soothe his rage before he responded.

"I wish you would have more faith in me, Dean. Just let me say this. I'll give you three days. If you stay good during those three days, then I promise you will get to talk to Sam. It's better to chance it, don't you think? You do want to talk to him right?"

"Yes." Dean answered immediately.

Castiel unconsciously moved closer to Dean.

"That's good. Then you will do as I say, won't you?"

Dean tensed up at how close Castiel was getting.

"Yeah. I will. Just promise you won't hurt Sammy."

That was fear in his voice. Guilt entered Castiel as he made eye contact with Dean. He shouldn't have gotten so angry. He didn't want Dean to be afraid or think that Sam was in danger. He just wanted him to listen.

But then he remembered his angelic father. He had taught Castiel that fear and love went hand-in-hand. In order for Dean to love him, Dean had to fear him, would be his father's logic.

"I promise. I love you."

Dean's muscles relaxed.

"Say you love me too."

Dean jerked in surprise from Castiel's sudden request. Castiel stared at him expectedly. He was dying to hear those words from Dean's beautiful lips.

Castiel waited patiently as Dean gathered himself. The human was obviously debating with himself about obeying. But he will obey, Castiel told himself. He had no choice.

"I..." He trailed off.

Castiel scooted closer until their legs were touching once more. The angel placed a hand on Dean's kneecap. Dean tensed up once more.

"I...love you." The last two words sputtered out but Castiel was happy to hear them.

"Thank you Dean. Now eat."

Dean ate the rest of his food in silence. The delicious whopper stood no chance against his hungry mouth. Castiel felt a sense of pride. He was feeding Dean and giving him what he wanted. Dean was becoming grateful to him. That was something Castiel had wanted for a long time.

Once Dean had finished, the human grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. on. He flipped through the channels until he got to an episode of House. They watched for a while.

"Dean? The humans that heal other humans, what are they called?"

"Doctors," answered Dean, glancing cautiously at the angel.

Castiel was still confused.

"What is the difference between doctors and those other people called nurses?"

When Dean's lip started twitching into the beginnings of a smile, Castiel felt ecstatic.

"Nurses are...doctors' helpers...I guess. I don't know. Haven't thought much about it."

Castiel watched as the doctor told a mother her daughter was merely drunk.

"Angels are helpers of God. Humans are obligated to help angels if needed."

"I thought angels helped humans." Dean interrupted.

Castiel turned to him.

"If they want to. I wanted to protect you, so I did."

Dean bit his lip again. Castiel said the question he knew was in his human's head out loud.

"You're wondering exactly how I helped you. I'm sorry about the dog."

The angel raised his hand to turn the volume on the t.v. down. Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Castiel continued.

"We angels cannot help you with everything. But we can help a little here and there. Do you remember when you were ten and a man was trying to get you inside his car?"

The t.v. no longer had Dean's attention at this point. The blonde haired man gawked at Castiel.

"Of course I remember that perv. Dad beat the shit out of him. It was Dad who helped me, not you."

And then, realizing his mistake, Dean tried to remedy the situation.

"I mean...I'm sure you had something to do with it..."

Castiel nodded.

"I did. You're father was preoccupied with your brother, who fell off the swing and was crying. He didn't realize you were in trouble in the parking lot until he had a feeling that something was wrong. He can't explain it to this day but he felt that you were in trouble. So he went out searching for you."

Dean had it all in his head, Castiel was certain of that. No one else was at the parking lot of the park except Dean and the pedophile. Dean's father left him alone, not thinking much danger would come to his sun in broad daylight.

"You gave my dad the feeling? Is that what you're getting at?"

"Yes. It is." Castiel smiled. "That was the most intense danger I had saved you from. There are other, lesser dangers that I helped you out with too, like giving you the feeling that you forgot about some homework that needed to be done."

"So, you give people ESP?"

"ESP?"

Dean shook his head. "Never mind. But you can talk to people using feelings?"

"Yes Dean. It's a small gift from God."

There was a medical emergency on House. Dean flipped the t.v. off because the ruckus was distracting him.

"How do you do that?"

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's chest. A blast of euphoria hit Dean all at once with so much intensity that Dean took a deep breath. His heart raced from all the pleasure sent by the hand. It was over quickly and Dean felt suddenly calmer.

"We angels can put part of ourselves in humans." Castiel explained. "For your father, I put in my knowledge that you were in trouble. And for you, just now, I gave you part of my love for you."

"Love...for...me?"

"Yes. That pleasure you've experienced was only part of my love for you."

Silence fell for a moment. Dean's breathing was slightly heavier than before as he was getting used to the aftermath. His pupils were slightly dilated. Castiel decided to take a chance.

"Dean. May I...kiss you?"


	5. Chapter 5

His heart skipped a beat but Dean had no earthly idea why. It's not like he wasn't expecting the question to come up and not only that, but a simple kiss was nothing for him. He went a hell of a lot farther with countless women (and a few men) so he didn't know why he was making a big deal out of it.

Maybe it was because this guy was his kidnapper. Still...just a kiss shouldn't make him feel all flustered, should it? Maybe he was still feeling the effects of Castiel's 'love' for him.

Castiel stared at him with hopeful eyes, his fingers drumming on his leg out of nervousness. And for one very, very small moment, Dean thought that Castiel looked kind of cute nervous.

He immediately berated himself afterwards.

God, he must be sick.

"If I kiss you, can I talk to Sammy tonight?"

The angel pursed his lips in thought.

"I told you that you can talk to him after three days of being good. Please do not push your luck."

Dean gave such a crestfallen look that Castiel's expression changed to that of pity.

"On the other hand," continued Castiel, "I suppose I can let you talk to him tonight. But only for a little while. Is that fair enough?"

Tonight? Castiel would let him talk to Sammy tonight. Dean felt his hopes rising. If Castiel let him call Sammy, maybe Sammy could find a way to help him. He was a genius after all, he was sure to think of something. All Dean had to do was let him know that he was in danger, and that he didn't just run off.

He would use the safety word, he decided.

"That sounds alright to me. I'll kiss you now."

Dean leaned in confidently. Castiel shyly met him halfway and their lips connected. It was the faintest, lightest of touches. Castiel must've did that feeling thing again because Dean was once more engulfed in so much pleasure he could barely breathe. The angel placed his hand on the back of Dean's head; fingers intwining through soft, blond hair. Tables quickly turned until Castiel was the one leading the way. The kiss deepened as the two men melted in each others' touch.

Dean needed to take a breath, so he tried to withdraw his head. But Castiel didn't seem to want to let go so he had to push his head away. Castiel was startled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Dean shook his head, heaving, "I just needed to breathe."

"Oh, Castiel smiled, "Well I'm glad you decided to...kiss me. It really makes me happy. You're...a good kisser."

Though Dean wouldn't admit to it, Castiel was kind of a good kisser too. Granted, he was obviously an amateur but his lips were unusually soft. And it wasn't that unpleasant. He smelled nice...

What was he thinking? Castiel was a monster. Dean didn't think he would have to remind himself of that.

"So...um...can I talk to Sammy after dinner?"

The angel in the trench coat nodded his consent. Castiel stood up, looking more composed than ever.

"Remember. You can only talk to him for a little while. I need to leave soon. There's work to be done. Remember, be good. And-" he trailed off, "And make sure you take a bath before I get back. You still smell like alcohol from last night. Okay? I love you so much."

He disappeared, leaving a surprised Dean behind him.

x

So what if it was a little girly? Dean did like a nice, hot bath every now and then. This was one order from Castiel that he didn't mind obeying.

The tub had an assortment of all kinds of soaps and bath beads. There was a bubble bath formula as well. He poured green, pearly beads and the formula inside until the bath was bubbly and smelled of fresh mint. The water was nice and hot. The tension in all his muscles melted away when he soaked himself.

Tonight he would get to talk to Sammy. And all he had to do was kiss the creep. He wondered how he was going to talk to his brother. Was Castiel going to make it where he could call him on his cell phone again?

Dean closed his eyes and imagined that he was in a spa with sexy, topless women. He imagined that he was not being held against his will and that no 'angel' was going to come and bring him dinner after he was done bathing.

He was glad that the door had a lock on it but he was also surprised. He thought Castiel would've made it so that he couldn't hide from him. In the back of his mind, Dean wondered if Castiel planned on seeing him naked anytime soon.

He better not, he thought. At least, not unless Dean wanted him to. And Dean sure as hell didn't want him to.

There was a knock on the door. Dean scowled.

"I'm not done yet! Give me a minute."

"Well how rude. My brother sure has some crappy friends."

Pause. Dean stared at the door, amazed.

"Who are you?" That was not Castiel's voice.

In a blink if an eye, a man appeared before Dean's bathtub. He grinned goofily.

"I guess you're kind of cute. Still, I don't know why he would go through all the trouble for you."

The strange man continued to stare down at Dean, sizing him up. Dean grabbed a towel and got out of the bath, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man produced a container of tic tac out of nowhere and helped himself to some. Another angel? How many of these things were around?

"But seriously, my brother has weird taste. Still, you're the first one in millenniums that he decided to get a crush on. Don't get me wrong, you're good looking. But you look kind of...butch if you know what I mean."  
Dean felt very vulnerable being naked in front of this guy. The man didn't seem to care that Dean had no clothes on. It was almost as if he didn't notice. The man took another tic tac.

"These things are addicting."

"Why are you here?"

Before Dean's question could be answered, there was the sound of wings fluttering. Another knock on the door.

"Dean. I have food. I have soup and salad."

Castiel! The stranger laughed.

"Salad! You already want to toss his salad. I know what you're thinking!"

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?"

Dean looked at his clothes. If only he could put those on without being noticed. Castiel suddenly appeared in the room, gasping slightly at the sight of a half-naked Dean.

Dean had never been more humiliated. His face was hot and red. Castiel couldn't seem to stop staring.

"Um...Dean."

"Goodbye," the man named Gabriel said.

And with that, he was gone, leaving the other two alone. Castiel looked away.

"I'm so sorry about that Dean."

"Please leave," Dean said softly.

Castiel paused.

"Are you mad at me?"

Dean bit his lip.

"No, I just want to change. Please leave."

"Do you need help changing?"

"NO! LEAVE!"

And finally Castiel left.

x


	6. Chapter 6

Dean changed and ate as fast as he could. Once he was finished, he reminded Castiel of his promise. Castiel scooted closer to Dean on the couch.

"Okay Dean. You've been very good so I'll let you talk to him. You have ten minutes."

Ten minutes didn't seem like a lot but Dean wasn't willing to push his luck. Castiel may act all timid now but he remembered the angry Castiel that threatened to hurt Sammy. Dean would just have to take whatever he could get.

"So how are we going to do this?"

Castiel motioned toward the cell phone in Dean's pocket. Getting the hint, the human took it out and dialed his brother.

"Hello?"

It was Sam's voice. God! It was so good to hear it.

"Sammy."

There was a soft gasp on the other end.

"Dean! Is that you? Where the hell are you? Are you alright?"

Oh yes. Good 'ol mother hen Sammy. His puppy dog eyes were probably wide and concerned like always, Dean imagined.

But why didn't Sammy notice caller id?

"I'm fine Sammy. I had too much to drink last night and took a dive into Funkytown. How's Jess?"

A pause.

"She's...good. Are you sure you're alright? You just disappeared, man."

Sammy got the que. He must have figured that the line was tapped and was making sure not to say anything that would get Dean into more trouble.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I woke up with a huge headache and a strange bed, if you know what I mean."

He hoped Castiel didn't notice what he was doing. The angel frowned at him and leaned into his ear.

"You may tell him what's happened. It's alright. He can't do anything about it anyway."

"Dean, did I hear someone's voice?"

Dean's jaw dropped from what Castiel said. His eyes silently asked for confirmation and Castiel nodded.

"Yeah Sammy, you did hear someone. Remember that stalker-guy?"

"Oh god. What happened Dean?"

"Well, he...caught me. And we've been having one hell of a time trying to understand each other," joked the elder brother.

He could hear the fear in his Sammy's voice. It was true he was jealous that Jess might be more important to Sammy than he was, but he never wanted his little brother to worry this much. He was such an idiot.

Castiel daringly brushed his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean let him, not wanting to anger him and cut his chat with Sammy early. He did his best to ignore being petted like a dog.

"He kidnapped you? What's he doing to you? Do you feel drugged?"

"No, I'm not drugged. He hasn't done anything to me and if he really loves me like he says," Dean looked at Castiel, "Then he won't do anything I don't want him too."

The angel stopped his petting, looking at Dean like a puppy with a broken heart.

"Of course I won't force you into anything Dean. You must believe that."

He said it so kindly and sincerely that Dean softened at the sight of him. Maybe Castiel wasn't the monster he made him out to be. But he was insane, Dean knew that much. You don't kidnap someone you have a little crush on and not be insane.

"Is he going to let you go?" Sammy asked hopefully.

Dean sighed.

"Look Sammy, I can only talk for a little while. So why don't we talk about something else? How's Dad doing?"

x

At first Sammy didn't respect Dean's wish to change the topic. But eventually, he humored him enough to tell Dean that their father went out searching for him. Dean was happy to hear that. His dad thought the stalker-guy could be dangerous even before all the weird shit happened.

Dean was feeling anxious. He's been inside all day doing nothing but eating and now it was taking its toll on him. It would be pointless to ask Castiel to let him go outside. The answer to that was obvious.

"Hey Cas? Who's that Garbiel-guy anyway?"

Castiel immediately stopped what he was doing, which was straightening the pictures on the wall. Dean didn't know why he didn't just use his powers for that. Castiel appeared flustered.

"Cas? Why do you call me Cas?"

Dean downed his shot he made for himself. He was currently sitting on the couch with his elbow resting on the side.

"I figured I'd nickname you. If we're going to be with each other for a long time I don't want to call you Castiel for the rest of my life."

Castiel looked on the floor.

"Dean. Gabriel's my brother. He means well but he really should've told me before coming to meet you."

"And what does he think about you kidnapping people?" Being inside all day really made Dean grumpy.

"Gabriel just wants me to be happy but I...don't think he approves of what I've done."

Dean walked over and placed his glass on the mini bar. Castiel sat down on the couch and Dean followed his example.

"Why did you do it?"

Castiel shrank back in his seat, as if wanting to disappear. Dean stared hard at him, his eyes penetrating.

"I love you. So I took you."

"Without my consent?"

The angel looked at Dean.

"Would you have given your consent if I asked?"

"Probably not. I mean. You are a total stranger."

Just like earlier, Castiel began petting Dean's hair. Dean tensed up. He had it in his head to slap the hand away but he didn't. Castiel smiled at his cooperation, which was a mistake because it pissed Dean off. The blond couldn't take it anymore.

"Let me go. I want to go home! Stop petting me. If you loved me at all, you'll-" Dean couldn't finished his sentence as he was tossed face first on the couch.

Castiel angrily held him in place, so it was no use struggling. Mean Castiel was back. He leaned into Dean's ear.

"I let you talk to your brother and this is the thanks I get? Would it be best if I didn't let you have anything ever again? Do you still not understand? I wouldn't be like this if only you wouldn't misbehave."

Dean shouldn't push him. He shouldn't. He shouldn't.

"Fuck you," the blond muttered.

The human was practically thrown onto Castiel's lap. Before Dean could register what happened, a hand slapped hard on his rear. Dean winced at the pain.

Oh fuck no.

Dean immediately began to struggle but Castiel held him in place easily. The angel brought another hand down hard on Dean.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Spank.

"I will not let you talk to me like that. You don't like me petting you? That's too bad. Either you let me touch you, or I'll spank you and touch you anyway. You are mine. Do you understand me? You." Spank. "Are." Spank. "Mine!"

The spankings continued until Dean was starting to feel his ass burning. The pain was starting to become unbearable but no matter how hard he wriggled, he couldn't escape Castiel's grasp.

"Please stop!"

Dean's plea was heard. The hand stopped and was now resting on his sore buttocks.

"Say you love me," Castiel ordered.

Oh god, his ass! Dean thought he felt moisture and wondered if he was bleeding. Damn, that hand!

"I love you."

And you can just go to hell, Dean added in his head.

"Dean," Castiel's voice was soft again, "I don't want to hurt you. I really don't. Please stop making me so angry. You can be so happy if only you would see things my way."

The hand (the fucking hand!) patted Dean's head soothingly. This time Dean kept his big mouth shut. Castiel whispered 'good boy' and if Dean wasn't in so much pain he would've snapped at him for that.

Dean let Castiel pat him in silence, not once making a single comment. Castiel seemed content with that.

It was then that Dean knew there had to be a way. If there were angels then there was a God. If there was a God, then there had to be a way out. Dean will escape. He just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

As there were no windows, Dean only knew what time it was because of his phone. 1:33 a.m. Castiel had left him to sleep alone, which was something he was grateful for. He didn't need the man to try to, as Marge Simpson once put it, 'express his love.'

But Dean remembered when Castiel told him that he wouldn't force him into anything. He didn't know why but he found himself believing that. How many kidnappers were such gentlemen anyways?

Well, maybe gentleman wasn't a way to describe him. After all, he fucking spanked a 26 year old man. It got Dean's blood boiling just thinking about it. Seriously, what the fuck? That was something you should only see in a porno.

Dean wondered how his father was doing. Was he any closer to finding him? If he did find Dean, what would he do to Castiel? Dean didn't want the angel to face the wrath of an angry father. Instead, he just wanted Castiel in a nut house. Maybe there were asylums where Castiel was from.

That was an interesting thought. Castiel was a crazy angel and the other angels were far too sane to do anything like this. Maybe he was wanted by angel police in heaven. An angelic criminal on the run, that's what Castiel was.

No matter what he did Dean could not fall asleep. He tossed and turned on the bed, covering himself with the blankets and then tossing the blankets aside, counting sheep and trying to free his mind of all thoughts. Nothing worked.

Figuring he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, Dean threw himself off the bed and turned on the light. The room lit up, showing everything that was inside. The human went to mix himself a drink.

While he was mixing himself something, a flutter of wings rang in his ears, and in the next instant Castiel appeared a few paces away from the mini bar. The angel frowned with concern.

"Dean? What's wrong? Can you not get to sleep?"

Aw Christ. Dean was so not ready for this.

"Have you been watching me the entire time?"

The accusation caught Castiel off guard as the angel literally took a step back. Dean downed his finished drink without paying attention to the other man's distress. Castiel moved closer.

"I sensed you were out of bed. But I wasn't watching you the entire time," he insisted, placing special emphasis on the word 'entire.'

Dean's ass was still sore from the punishment but that didn't stop him from taking a daring step forward. He went around until he was in front of the bar and he leaned back with his hands pressed against the counter top. Dean was wearing a pajama tank top that Castiel had given him and it did well to show his cut abs. Castiel flushed but didn't look away.

Dean smirked. Yeah, he knew he shouldn't be provoking him but it was too much fun to not get Castiel worked up. And he hadn't had any fun all day. Besides, maybe Dean could use his smoking hot body to get Castiel to tell him his weakness.

"You know, Cas. While I'm up maybe we can get to know each other better. What's it like being an angel?"

Castiel's left hand raised to his lips. Interesting gesture, thought Dean. It made him look nervous in a very cute way.

God, how is it that his kidnapper was cute? How fucking embarrassing. Getting kidnapped by Mr. Adorable here.

"I guess I don't know how to explain it, Dean. Flying's convenient and we don't have to eat. What does hunger feel like?"

"It sucks."

Castiel tilted his head. "Sucks?"

Dean concluded that the man was actually trying to be cute. And succeeding. It was strange. When Dean had one night stands with men, he usually preferred them slick or cool looking. The only other man he had ever thought was cute was young Sammy, and that was in a non-sexual way.

"Yeah, it blows."

Dean had to contain his laughter as he saw Castiel getting even more confused. He could just imagine the gears trying to turn in the angel's head but the gears were jammed by human slang.

"Sucks or blows? Which is it? It can't be both."

This time Dean couldn't squelch a laugh or two. Castiel frowned from being laughed at. Dean shook his head.

"I'm just playing with you. Hunger's a terrible feeling."

Castiel's features softened considerably. Dean not-so-subtly stretched his muscles, causing a shy Castiel to look away.

"Well I'm glad you forgive me for earlier. I do apologize. My anger gets the best of me sometimes."

Suddenly Dean had a thought. What if there were two Castiels? Angry and shy? From what he had seen, it would make sense if Castiel had some kind of angel-like bipolar disorder.

Could that be a weakness?

Dean waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I probably had it coming."

The two stood in silence a while after that. Castiel moved closer to the bed.

"I can massage you to sleep."

Woah. That proposal came out of nowhere. Dean was too stunned to even blink for a second or two.

"No, you don't have to."

"...Please? Can I?"

"You want to?" Dean wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

Castiel nodded. "I would really like to. I'm very good, it will make you relax. But you don't have to, if you don't want to. Still, I want to help you. I like helping you."

The angel looked so shy when he said it but still Dean wondered if he really had a choice in the matter or if Castiel was going to insist even after he said no. Dean didn't want to say the wrong thing and have another spanking session.

But if he humored Castiel, maybe he could get some information out of him.

"Alright. My back's a little sore anyways."

Castiel's eyes lit up like a dog who just saw his master in the first time in years. Dean sprawled out on the bed, lying down on his stomach. His back really was a little sore. Castiel timidly reached out to touch Dean's shoulders.

"Take a deep breath," he instructed.

Dean did just that. He inhaled and Castiel rubbed his shoulders tenderly but firmly. The aching muscles protested the touch at first but soon the pain numbed and finally, relaxed. Dean's thoughts were beginning to get fuzzy from sleepiness and relaxation. He almost forgot about his mission.

"Hey Cas, do angels sleep?"

The hands didn't stop rubbing in soothing circles.

"Why do you ask?" Castiel didn't sound suspicious, just curious.

"I've never believed in angels until I met you, so I want to know more. What do you do for fun?"

"Well, there are places in heaven that angels like to go and play. Thousands of years ago, I used to go to the tree."

At first Dean just wanted information, but now the human's interest was peaked.

"Tree? Like a tree from Eden or something?"

Castiel chuckled lightheartedly.

"I suppose you could say that. I can't give much away but I'll be glad to show you when you reach heaven. I'll show you many things when you reach heaven."

"You mean if I reach heaven."

Dean said it without even thinking. The hands stopped immediately, letting Dean know that he had just made a mistake. Dean looked over his shoulder to find Castiel looking more distraught than ever.

"Of course you're going to heaven. You've got to have faith, Dean. You're more than good enough for eternal paradise after death."

Dean sat up and turned around to look directly at the angel.

"Sorry, didn't mean to say that. What all can you tell me about the tree?"

Both knew that Dean was just trying to change the subject but Castiel was willing to let it slide. He began telling Dean about how the tree grew any kind of fruit that you liked and how the fruit was so delicious that nothing on Earth could compare.

Dean sat and listened but in the back of his mind he was thinking. He may have just found Castiel's weakness. But he still needed more information.


	8. Chapter 8

"How long do you plan on keeping me here, Cas?"

The angel paused. Castiel had previously been munching on some fruit he had brought for him and Dean for lunch. It wasn't the entire lunch, of course but it was what he was feeding Dean before he gave him what Dean termed 'real food.' Castiel turned to Dean.

"My plans are a secret right now. You won't be here forever. Don't worry about that. But you will be here for...awhile."

The way he said 'awhile' brought a chill to Dean's spine. Dean couldn't stand being trapped in a single room much longer. He hoped that his father was closer to finding him. Did Castiel know that Dean's father was looking for him? Dean honestly didn't know.

His thoughts focused on his little brother. What was Sammy doing right now? Was he trying to find Dean too? Or was he too preoccupied with Jess?

Damn, even when he was being held against his will by a mentally unbalanced stalker, Dean couldn't help but feel jealous of Jess. When he first laid eyes on her, he thought she was drop dead gorgeous. But now that she was marrying Sammy her beauty lost all its merit for Dean. Once Sammy got married, there will be no more driving around the country for the Winchester boys like the old days. There will be no more one night stands for Dean with Sammy shaking his head sadly in the background of the bar. No, Sammy will be tied down by marriage and there was nothing Dean could do about it.

Castiel noticed Dean's distraction and the angel frowned. Dean still had the melon in his hand and the juice was starting to bleed on his fingers, causing them to be sticky with the sweet substance.

"How upset are you with me?"

Dean's head snapped like whiplash towards Castiel's direction, green eyes wide. Castiel bit into the last of his fruit but he couldn't taste it at that moment. He was too focused on Dean. Their eyes were connected by a sturdy thread. Castiel hoped- no- prayed that Dean would ease his guilt.

Dean opened his mouth and Castiel braced himself.

"I hate you."

That was what came out. The tone was soft and somewhat gentle but the words grabbed Castiel's heart with ragged claws and ripped it painfully out of his chest. Dean didn't mean to say it. He meant to say that he was pissed off. But thinking of Sammy reminded him of Castiel's threat.

In the next instant, Castiel was gone. Dean blinked a few times, thinking he would reappear with a stick and beat him with it but nothing of the sort happened. He was just gone.

x

It was getting to be dinner time and Castiel still had not come back. Dean was starting to worry that the stalker was just going to let him starve to death when a fluttering of wings rang in his ears.

Obviously he thought he was going to see Castiel. But instead the angel that showed up was none other than Gabriel. The man didn't look nearly as joyful as he did the last time Dean saw him. Garbiel's jaw was set, his brows furrowed and all in all he looked ready to get down to business.

The angel had appeared just inches away from Dean. The human had just got off the treadmill and was wiping his sweat of with a fresh towel.

"Enjoying yourself?" Garbiel asked dryly.

Dean threw the towel over his shoulder.

"Where's Cas?"

"And why would you care about where he is? Afraid you're not going to get a free meal?"

Oh. It was on.

"Listen freak. I would love to pay for my own meals but I can't get back to my fuckin' job so that I can make my own money! Why can't you tell your crazy-ass brother to-"

Dean was cut off as his body rose in the air and turned to a 180 degree angle. The next thing he knew, he was laying on some wooden table that appeared out of nowhere and he was tied up. He struggled.

"What the hell are you-" he was cut off once more when a gag materialized in his mouth.

Gabriel smirked down at him.

"Now that I have your attention, let's talk. My brother loves you. I don't know why, I really don't. And believe me I hate that you're here just as much as you do. But I want my lil' bro to be happy. And you make him happy. So even if I have to beat it into you, you're going to keep being his pet and you're going to stop treating him like shit."

Oh no he didn't! Dean? Treating Castiel like shit? Who kidnapped who here? Dean wanted to spout out all kinds of curses at Garbiel but all that came out was muffled sounds. Gabriel's eyes burned with a kind of cruelty.

"I will not let you hurt him anymore. Never tell him that you hate him again. Castiel may be afraid to punish you but I am not. In fact I would rather enjoy it. So be a good boy or else."

Punish. The word reminded Dean of Castiel's threat. It was bad enough that Sammy was being threatened by one angel but by two. And this one, this Gabriel, looked evil when he was pissed. Castiel just looked scary. Granted, really scary but not evil.

Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat. Gabriel took it as the submission that it was. The table suddenly disappeared and Dean landed hard on the floor. He groaned in pain as he looked up at the other man.

"If I see my brother cry like that again," Gabriel warned darkly, "Then I will make your life so miserable that Hell would feel like paradise. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Dean muttered incoherently.

Gabriel raised a hand to his ear.

"What was that?"

"Yes."

Satisfied with the answer, Gabriel smiled cheerfully, any trace of wickedness absent.

"Good boy. Alright, I should get going. Lots of pranks to pull, so little time, you know what I mean? See ya."

He was gone the next second. Dean sat himself up just in time for Castiel to appear. The angel held out his hand for Dean to take. The human accepted only because of the threat.

"Thanks. I'm...sorry about what I said."

"Do you really hate me? Tell me honestly," asked Castiel desperately.

"No," and Dean was surprised at how sincere he was, "I was just upset."

Castiel smiled. His hands produced two plates. One with a stack of pancakes with melted butter and a generous amount of syrup, the other with sunny-side-up eggs and juicy bacon. The smell wafted under Dean's nose like a kiss from an angel.

Well...an angel that wasn't holding him against his will. Castiel offered the food and Dean gratefully accepted. He was starving.

"Thanks. Breakfast for dinner? You're the best, pal!"

Part of that compliment was forced, the other was legitimate. Dean went over to the couch and scarfed down his bacon. Castiel handed him a fork for his eggs and pancakes. The angel's face was red.

"Thank you."

Dean paused with a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

"Fer wha?" talking with his mouth full.

"For thanking me. It feels wonderful to be appreciated."

Dean swallowed his food.

"I know. I had the same experience whenever I feel appreciated by Sammy."

"Oh yes. Sam. He's...lucky to have such a wonderful brother. You may talk to him in two days. Please be good, alright?"

The image of evil Gabriel formed inside Dean's head. He had more motivation to 'be good' than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam told his father immediately after Dean called. The man went nuts.

"What all did he tell you? Did he sound like he was drugged? Did he know the name of the creep? Do you know where he is now?"

No. Sam didn't know where Dean was now. He failed as a brother and a human being. He should've been there for Dean. He should've been watching out for him, like Dean did for him countless times before, because having a stalker was never a good thing.

Why didn't he insist on coming with Dean to have a few drinks? They could have talked about his coming marriage. He didn't think Dean would take it that bad. His thoughts trailed back to that day.

Flashback:

She said yes. She said yes! Sam felt on top of the world, that nothing bad could happen to him ever again. He had girlfriends before but Jess was special. He was so worried when he popped the question. But she said yes.

He was now at his Uncle Bobby's place. Bobby wasn't really his uncle but he and his dad were good friends. It was family tradition to go out hunting with Bobby. Sam was glad Jess had gone back to her family for the break. He couldn't handle being embarrassed like he was the last time Dean had hit on her.

His dad, Bobby, Dean and him were around the living room drinking. Sam figured it was a good a time as ever to tell them the good news.

"Guys, you remember Jess, right?"

The other men looked at him. Dean, who was sitting idly in the armchair, responded.

"Course we remember her. You talk in your sleep and shout out her name every night."

"Shut up," Sam barked, "At least I have a girlfriend."

"I had plenty of girlfriends."

"You had hookers, not girlfriends, Dean. Do you even remember any of their names?"

"Alright boys," their father warned lightly but it was enough to keep them quiet, "What about Jess, Sam?"

Sam looked at his father, then at Bobby. He honestly had no idea how they would take it. His father hated it when he left for college (though Dean hated it more) because they always felt like family stayed together. Like forever. No birds were ever allowed to leave the nest for those two.

Might as well just tell them. Sam smiled.

"Well, we're getting married."

Dean had been taking a sip of his beer when Sam said this. The elder brother began coughing instantly. John stared at Sam as if he had grown a second head. Bobby was the only one with a positive response.

"That's...wonderful, Sammy. Have you made any plans?"

"We're getting married in six months."

Sam looked at Dean, feeling more unsure from his brother's reaction. Dean had recovered from his coughing frenzy and stared at Sam with wide eyes.

"You're getting married? Already? Don't you think you're going too fast."

Even though it was a question Dean said it like an accusation. Like he wasn't really asking for Sam's opinion on the matter.

"I've been dating her for over a year, Dean. Jess and I have decided that it's about time to take it to the next level."

Dean placed his bottle on the table next to him. He stood up.

"Why not get married in five years? You don't want to marry this girl and then have regrets, Sammy. It's a big commitment. And getting a divorce isn't easy."

Now Sam was the one standing.

"Who said anything about getting a divorce? Dean, I'm going to be perfectly happy with Jess and I'm going to stay happy with her."

"So you're not happy with us?"

"Now Dean," Bobby began but Sammy cut him off.

"Listen to yourself! Just because I'm marrying someone doesn't mean I don't like you guys anymore. You can't seriously tell me you weren't expecting this. Don't you ever want to get married? Don't you want to do something besides working at a garage, driving from town to town just for the hell of it and hunting anything that moves?"

This wasn't the way he wanted this to turn out. Dean's eyes narrowed and he looked ready to punch something, specifically Sam. How could Dean be so hot-headed about this?

John got in-between his two sons.

"Dean, calm down," and then to Sam, "It's a bit of a shock to us. You've had girlfriends before without anything like this happening."

The way the eldest Winchester said 'like this' made Sam feel like he had just assassinated the president. Bobby was smart enough to leave the room.

"Well, I'm graduating from college. I'm getting ready to become a lawyer. It just seems like now's the best time. I love her."

Dean drew back, looking hurt. John took in a deep breath.

"We just want you to be happy Sam. Right, Dean?"

Sam looked at Dean. The blonde said nothing. He walked away, grabbed his coat and left, mumbling something about getting a drink.

It was the last time Sam and his Dad saw him.

x

Now Sam was still at Bobby's. Bobby had gone out hunting. When Sam asked if he could come along, Bobby said that he wanted to do this alone. Sometimes Bobby and his Dad would hunt without Dean and Sam. But they never brought anything back, making Sam wonder what in God's name they were hunting.

The book in his hands didn't do a thing to distract him from his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking of Dean. His phone buzzed and he looked at the caller id.

It was blank. Sam threw the book aside and answered.

"Dean? Is that you?"

"Yeah Sammy. It's me. How're you doing?" Dean sounded cheerful.

Sam smiled.

"Great. How long can you talk to me this time?"

There was a moment's pause before Dean answered.

"All night if we want to."

Sam's frown fell as he asked the next question.

"The stalker-guy. Is he hurting you?"

Was there a way he can find out where Dean was?

"No. He's been the most polite kidnapper I ever met," Dean said jokingly, "Hell let me talk to you once every few days as long as I don't piss him off."

Sam heard a voice say to Dean, "Just be good, Dean."

"Is that him?" Sam asked, anger rising.

"Yeah. It was. Sammy, has Dad talked to you lately?"

"No and I have no idea where he is. Is the stalker-guy feeding you decent food?"

"Castiel."

"What?"

"His name is Castiel. And he's doing a good job taking care of me."

The last part was said with much bitterness. Sam knew that the letters told Dean he would one day have no need to worry about food or money. And he knew how it pissed Dean off to think that someone wanted to tie him down and take care of him. Dean had always been independent.

Castiel. Now at least he knew his name. Sam would have to tell Dad the minute they hung up.

Provided, of course, it was his real name.

But no. He had to do more than that. He couldn't just stand around any longer when a stalker grabbed his brother. He was going to do what he should have done from the beginning.

"Dean. I'm going to look for you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out, get some fresh air, see something besides this goddamn room! He tried running on the treadmill to get rid of his excess energy but it was starting to get old. He would have to convince Castiel to let him have a little more room to roam around in.

Speaking of which, the angel just appeared with a bag of tacos in his hands. Dean was grateful that there wasn't a carrot or piece of broccoli anywhere in sight. Castiel flushed when he looked at Dean. The human had been sweating and was now shirtless. For some reason Dean was feeling more and more comfortable with Castiel. Dean smirked while the angel looked away.

"My apologies, Dean. If you want I'll leave until you put on a shirt."

"We're both men here," Dean informed casually, grabbing a delicious but non-nutritious taco, "I don't care if you see."

A broad yet timid smile spread through Castiel's lips. His face was still very red but he looked happy to hear Dean's response.

"That's...wonderful Dean. I'm glad you're starting to relax here. It means so much to me. Do you want some dessert after lunch? Maybe apple pie?"

Dammit. He knew Dean's weakness. Dean's ears sang in joy when they heard those blessed words. Apple pie. He could already taste the cinnamon apples packed in a savory crust.

"That sounds awesome, Cas. I love pie. You know a lot about me, huh?"

It had been a few days since the kidnapping but Castiel still managed to amaze Dean. The angel nodded.

"Yes. I've watched you since you were very small. The way you selflessly gave Sam the last of those Lucky Charm things, when you wanted them so much, touched my heart. And when you helped him with his homework, even though you didn't know much yourself, was endearing. You've always been so caring."

Dean wasn't expecting all those compliments to come his way. Not that he was complaining. It was nice to hear all those things. He and Castiel sat down on the couch and Dean turned the t.v. on.

There was nothing interesting on, so Dean just left it fall on the food network. There were some chefs competing for a prize and the judges were basically telling one how much he sucked. Castiel titled his head.

"A lot of humans cook, right? Why are these the only ones on this show?"

Ah, here came the questions. Dean let out a laugh.

"Some humans are better at it than others. These are some of the best. At least I would think they are. I don't know. I never tasted their cooking."

"The cooks at McDonald's are excellent chefs. Do they ever come on here?"

Dean looked at him.

"I don't think they're considered chefs, Cas."

"Why not?"

"Because fast food has never had any respect," Dean leaned back, taking another bite out of his lunch, "It's a shame really. Fast food is fucking delicious."

Castiel stared at him for so long that Dean had finished his taco and the angel still had not looked away. Confused, Dean stared back at him.

"What is it?"

"May I kiss you?"

Dean paused. What was this? A date at a Disney movie? Did Castiel even remember that he kidnapped Dean? Why ask questions like these?

Well, at least Dean's only dealing with shy Castiel. He better make sure angry Castiel doesn't rear his ugly head. A kiss was no biggie.

"Sure Cas. I'll start us off."

Dean leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Castiel and planting his lips on the angel's. Castiel flushed and leaned back so that Dean would have better access to his mouth. Dean's tongue slowly entered Castiel's mouth, roaming around.

He had absolutely no idea how it came to this. Dean had no clue how he had gone from hating this guy's guts and not wanting anything to do with him, to not giving a damn about making out with him. He still hated being fed like a dog and kept in a small room but now Castiel was starting to grow on him. It may have been because Dean hadn't seen angry Castiel for a while.

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Becoming a little more forceful, he pushed his lips against Dean's. Dean tried to move his head away but Castiel forced him to stay in place.

Then it happened. Castiel did a complete 180. His eyes turned haughty and mischievous just like that and his arms trailed underneath Dean's legs. Without warning, Castiel propped Dean's entire body up like he was picking up a bug and he laid the human down on his lap. Dean was too stunned to struggle.

Castiel's fingers explored Dean's tone chest. Now the human was the one who was flushed and nervous. Castiel smirked-not smiled, smirked- and used his hand to push Dean's head towards him so that he could plant a firm kiss.

Dean couldn't let himself be manhandled like this for much longer. He began to struggle, earning a growl from the other man.

"Don't. Just stop it. You've been so very good, don't ruin it. Just relax, my pet and let me show my affections for you. My only wish is that you're happy."

That was a load of bullshit considering that this wasn't making Dean too happy right now. Dean managed to keep his mouth shut. He just talked with Sam last night and he remembered that his little brother was in danger of having two angels come after him.

Castiel leaned in for another kiss and this time Dean met him halfway. Dean tried to push his tongue inside Castiel's mouth again but the angel's own tongue fought it off and entered Dean's mouth instead. Castiel's hands trailed down Dean's back with soft touches.

"Dean," Castiel said between kisses, "I want to make love to you. Will you let me?"

A cold, hard lump settled itself into Dean's stomach. He managed to move his head away from Castiel's lips. Dean stared at Castiel like a deer in headlights.

"Right now? Don't you think? I mean...I..."

Castiel frowned. He made little shushing noises.

"Not now. Not until you're ready. I'm sorry for bringing it up so soon. Let's just go back to kissing, shall we?"

Dean hated being treated like a chaste little princess but he was also grateful that Castiel was so understanding. It didn't make sense to Dean why he was okay with kissing this guy but not sex.

They continued kissing until Dean took over once more. Yep. This guy definitely had some sort of disorder or illness. Castiel blushed as Dean pulled away.

"Thank you Dean...I love you."

Dean didn't say anything.

"Can you say it back? Please?" Castiel practically begged.

"Yeah. I love you too Cas. Now give me some pie."


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel decided to show up the moment Dean woke up. In fact Dean was still in bed when he heard the wings. The angel had a plate of fruit salad in his hand.

"Eat this, then you can have bacon and eggs," he promised.

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He swung out of bed while Castiel set the plate down on the table.

"Hey Cas?"

Castiel turned to him. Dean didn't know how he might ask this next question and get the yes he so dearly craved.

"Isn't there a way I could get out of this room for a while. Just a little bit?"

The angel looked at him uncertainly.

"I don't want you to be miserable, Dean. But I can't risk you causing a scene in public. Do you understand?"

The small bubble of hope in Dean's chest burst.

"Please Cas. I can't stand being in such a small space anymore. Surely an angel like you doesn't need to worry if I cause a scene. Just take me to different places."

Castiel shook his head.

"The answer is no," he said sternly, "There will be no more discussion on this."

Being treated like a kid was on one of Dean's 'Oh-no-you-didn't' list. That, coupled with the no that he received for an answer, fueled Dean just long enough for him to tell Castiel to go fuck himself. Not so surprisingly, the angel didn't take this too well.

Dean's back was thrown against the wall as Castiel angrily pinned him in place, gazing at him with cold, fiery eyes. The human struggled in vain. Castiel used only one hand to pin both Dean's hands on the wall and he used his other hand to hold Dean's chin and force him to make eye contact.

"Respect, Dean, is a valuable thing. You should learn it. I love you but that doesn't mean I won't punish you when needed."

Dean thought of Sam and he wanted to scream.

"Why bring Sam into this? What did he ever do to you? What kind of angel threatens someone like that? Please, I'll do whatever you say just don't hurt him."

"Shh. There are other ways of punishing," Castiel said gently but his eyes remained hard, "I expect you to test my limits sometimes and I won't hurt Sam for just any offense. I promise you that. Still, your lack of respect cannot go away unattended."

He brushed the bottom of Dean's lip with his thumb. Dean's heart was pounding like drums and the blood rushed to his face. He didn't know if he should be expecting a kiss or a kick.

Castiel's free hand roamed all around Dean's face. It brushed at his hair and stroke his cheek, it even fidgeted with his ears. Simply touching Dean. Simple, but left the human panting. Why the hell did he find this stimulating.

God, he was seriously, seriously fucked up.

When Casitel smirked, Dean knew that he wasn't going to have shy Castiel back anytime soon. The kidnapper backed away but kept a firm grip on one of Dean's wrist. He lead him to the couch. When they sat down, Castiel pulled Dean to his chest, making the other man flush.

Dean tried to struggle again. Castiel whispered 'Sammy' to him. Dean stopped struggling.

Grabbing a slice of an orange from the bowl, Castiel brought it to Dean's luscious, full lips. Dean opened his mouth and let Castiel set it on his tongue.

"Good boy."

Dean swallowed automatically, ignoring the embarrassing praise he got. Castiel took another fruit from the bowl and Dean ate without question. They went on like this until there was no more left.

Castiel sat himself up and brought Dean face down on his lap. Dean's alarm bells went skyrocketing and he thrashed around.

"No no no no no no no no no n-"

Slap!

Not this again! Castiel spanked his ass even harder than last time.

"You will not disrespect me again! You will not tell me to go fuck myself! You will be a good, obedient human and love me! Repeat it."

"Ow!" was all Dean could say.

"Dean," Castiel warned, giving him another slap.

Spank after spank and Dean's ass felt like it was on fire. The human stuttered over his next words.

"I will not respect...I mean- I will not disrespect you again!"

The spankings didn't stop but they did slow down.

"Keep going."

"I will not," Dean flinched from another smack, "tell you to go fuck yourself. I will be," slap, "a good, obedient human and...and..."

"And what?"

Send you back to hell, Dean thought. No one treated him like this. No one. He had never been this pissed off in his life before. He wanted to go home! He was tired of being trapped here! He was tired of this fucker! He wanted shy Castiel back! At least he's tolerable!

"Love you."

And just like that, the hitting stopped. Dean didn't realize it at first but his eyes were leaking. God just take him now. Not only was he treated like a little kid, he was crying like one too.

Castiel rubbed soothing circles on Dean's back. The human just remained silent.

"Good. Now how about some bacon and eggs?"

The angel made said food appear and Dean ate quietly. After the awkward meal, Castiel smirked at him with mischievous eyes. When was shy Castiel coming back?

"Dean. Let's play a game."

Oh fuck. Dean gulped.

"A game, huh? Do you have checkers?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of roleplaying. It's sort of like playing pretend. I want you to be," he produced a collar out of nowhere, "my dog."

Dean shot out of the couch and backed away as far as he could. His ass protested much movement but he didn't give a shit. Castiel stalked toward him.

"Cas. Please, I don't want to do this. Forget I said anything about leaving this room. Please don't put that...thing on me. I don't want to do this. Don't you love me?" Dean was sure that the last thing said would snap Castiel out of it.

"Lovers have fun with each other, Dean."

Or not.

"Dammit Cas! Please listen to me. Kissing's okay but don't treat me like shit anymore! Treat me like an-"

"Brother?" a voice called out.

Gabriel appeared out of nowhere with concern on his face. It must have been a strange sight seeing his younger brother with a collar stalking toward a guy cowering against the wall. Gabriel frowned at Castiel.

"We need to talk. Right now."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean thanked whatever holy deity existed that Castiel was distracted. For a few sweet moments Dean didn't have to worry about having a dog collar around his neck. Castiel glared at Gabriel, who glared back.

"Can we talk in private, Castiel?"

"Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of my Dean."

His Dean?

Gabriel offered a humorless smile. He put his hands in his pocket and paced around the room, looking at the paintings on the wall.

"Alright then. I think you need to put that thing away. You're scaring your poor little human."

A sigh escaped Dean's lips. These angels talk so much aboout respect but why couldn't he get any?

The collar disappeared from Castiel's hands, much to Dean's relief. Castiel crossed his arms.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No," said Gabriel very simply, "I really wanted to tell you this in private but whatever. If you keep him prisoner, you'll lose him forever."

Suddenly Dean saw the elder angel in a whole new light. He wanted to run up and hug him, as unmanly as that sounded. But Castiel might take offense to that.

Said angel pursed his lips in thought. He looked at Dean, who was still at a comfortable distance away from him. Castiel's head tilted back towards Gabriel.

"Explain yourself."

"An oxymoron. You should know all about those. The teachings are full of them. 'We must lose our lives in order to save it.' Things like that. I'm telling it like it is. You don't want to lose him, do you?"

Dean looked at Castiel uncertainly. The other man seemed to be considering this. Dean wanted to add to this argument but he kept his mouth shut. He was afraid he would hurt his chances rather than help it.

"I think we do need to talk in private," Castiel said finally.

The two disappeared. Dean released the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. His thoughts trailed anxiously to what Castiel might do when he got back.

Deciding to take his mind off of things, Dean went on the couch and flicked the t.v. on. He didn't know why Castiel bothered to give him books to read. He was more of a television guy.

He was roaming through the channels when he stopped short. It was Sammy! On the news. And his dad. They were being interviewed by a young woman.

"Do you think that the stalker had anything to do with his disappearance?" she asked, bringing the mic close to John's lips.

John was dressed normally but Sammy was wearing camouflage as if he was going to battle in the wilderness. A smile formed on Dean's lips. He was grateful for a chance to see both of them. John furrowed his brow.

"We know he did. This creep has been sending him letters for weeks. I know the police are doing all they can but Sam and I are determined to find him ourselves."

Sammy motioned that he wanted to speak so the woman handed him the phone. He looked into the camera.

"Dean. If you're watching this, I just want to tell you that we're all looking for you. Dad, me, Bobby, even Jess," Dean frowned when his brother said her name, "Don't give up hope. We will find you. And make him pay."

Dean gave a stout laugh and shook his head. Little Sammy always having to make it into a chic-flick moment. The woman thanked the two men for their time, took back her mic then talked to the audience.

"A sad moment for this loving family. Contact the police immediately if you see this man."

The upper left screen showed a picture of Dean. Dean contemplated on how they got a good picture of him. His mind had successfully set itself at ease until Castiel reappeared, looking more angry than ever. Dean sunk in his seat and scooted away when the angel sat down. Castiel turned to him, his eyes searching for something, pleading for something.

"Dean," his voice cracked a little bit, "I know you don't like it here right now. I know you want to go home. But please listen to me. I can make you so happy, I really could."

Castiel moved closer. Dean thought about getting off the couch completely because he didn't have any room left to scoot from. Castiel seemed to read his thoughts for he took one of Dean's hand and held it securely.

"I know you don't like me much right now. But I promise that I'll let you see your family again, once you learn..." he trailed off. Dean waited for him to continue but he remained silent.

"Learn what?" Dean pressed.

Castiel must have been waiting for Dean to take the bait. He answered immediately.

"Learn to love me. When I feel assured that you won't ever try to leave me, I'll let you see them as much as you want."

The news went to a story about a nearby bake sale. Castiel's eyes were so penetrating that Dean had to look away and focus on the t.v. instead. Castiel's thumb rubbed up against the back of Dean's hand. The angel brought Dean's hand up to his lips.

Dean didn't want to be treated like a dog, he didn't want to be treated like a princess, or anything else that he absolutely was not. He wanted to believe Castiel's promise but sadly he had trouble taking a kidnapper's word.

"What did Gabriel say to you?"

Castiel looked up at Dean. He brought their hands back down so he could look at him. Dean still had half of his attention on the screen.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, my love. Let's forget about the game for now. May I kiss you?" this time he didn't sound nearly so shy about asking.

Shy Castiel come back soon! For the love of God.

Figuring he didn't really have a choice, Dean agreed. Almost immediately, Castiel pulled the human up on his lap. Dean didn't bother to struggle this time. At least it wasn't a fucking collar. But he would be damned if he was going to have absolutely no control in this.

Dean was the first to start the kiss. He caught the angel off guard by leaning down and forcefully planting his lips onto Castiel's. Dean's legs were draped over Castiel's, their stomachs touched each other and Dean had his arms on each side of Castiel's face. Being forced onto someone's lap gave Dean one advantage. With this angle, it was easier for him to push his tongue inside.

And he did. He and Castiel fought for dominance. Castiel wrapped his arms around the lower part of Dean's waist, his hands getting dangerously close to the human's buttocks. Dean felt adrenaline rushing forward as things got heated. Their kiss turned savage, with lips, tongue and teeth all involved.

For a moment Dean forgot about going home. The passion overrode his other senses. All he could feel, touch, taste, hear and see was Castiel. Castiel who was jamming his tongue into his mouth. Castiel who was sneaking his hands inside Dean's pants. Castiel who was getting hard, Dean could feel it.

And Dean was getting hard too.

Give him a break. He was a man with a healthy sexuality. And Castiel was sure good-looking. That must be the reason, Dean told himself.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned.

Dean smirked. Yeah, he may be the angel here but Castiel obviously didn't have nearly as much experienced with this. He was about to lean his head down for another kiss when Castiel pushed him so that he was lying face up on the couch. Castiel stumbled on top of him, giving him a very suggestive look. Dean gulped.

"Dean," Castiel purred, "That was very naughty of you. Don't you know what it does to me when you're naughty?"

Dean wanted to back away. Sure he was hard but that cold lump in his stomach returned. He didn't want this right now. Castiel couldn't do anything if he didn't want him to, could he?

"Cas-" he was cut off when lips pressed against his own.

'Please God let shy Castiel come back. Let him come back!'

He knew if Castiel really wanted to, there would be no stopping him. Hell Dean tried punching him in the face but that was like punching steel. Dean withdrew from his mouth.

"Please. No more."

Castiel stopped short. His eyes grew hard. There was something sinister in them, like when Gabriel threatened Dean.

"He said no more, little brother."

Speak of the devil.

Castiel and Dean both looked at the newcomer. Gabriel had another thing of tic-tacs in his hand.

"Just thought I'd check up on you two. Good thing I did. Let's respect his wishes."

Castiel just stared at him. Gabriel shrugged.

"It's for your own good."

The kidnapper got off of Dean, much to the human's relief. Thank you lord, he thought.

No. Thank you Gabriel.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! Why did Gabriel think it was alright to get in the way? Castiel was furious that he couldn't have had his fun to love on Dean. He understood Dean was hesitant but who wasn't the first time?

Castiel told his human lover that he was going out to do some angelic work. He lied. He was really just flying to cool his rage. Betrayal stung at his heart like an angry killer bee. Hadn't his brother been on his side when Dean disrespected him? Why was he on Dean's side now? His mind thought back to what Gabriel said...

"Don't get me wrong now. I think that collar would've suit him just fine. But don't push him anymore than you have to."

Castiel scowled, angry enough that his game with Dean had been cut before it even began. Why was he getting a lecture?

"He's mine. What can he possibly do if I push him too much?"

Gabriel stared at him sadly. He reached out for Castiel but the younger angel jerked away.

"No matter what you do, Dean will always have a will. God gave it to all humans. You can threaten him and manipulate him but in the end, only he decides his actions. That's his advantage over you. That's why I'm begging you to not push him, not for his sake but for yours."

Well wasn't that sentimental? Castiel felt the rage stir inside him. It was growing with each passing second and it took all of Castiel's control not to attack Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes showed love and a lot of concern.

"Castiel. What our father did-"

"Shut up."

"-to make you obey."

"I said 'shut up!'"

"He had no right. And God didn't approve of it I'm sure," Gabriel finished.

Castiel felt his resolve crumbling. He collapsed onto his brother's chest and sobbed into it.

"You bastard! Why did you- Why did you have to bring it up?"

He remembered his angelic father. He remembered him touching Castiel and Castiel saying no. Why didn't God do anything? Why didn't He do anything!

He felt Gabriel's hand patting his head soothingly. They went on like that for only a few moments before Castiel recovered.

"I would never do that to Dean."

"I hope not," Gabriel said, "Because if you do, he will forever hate you."

Hate you. The words burned Castiel's heart. He had to know if Dean really was capable of hating him. He disappeared to ask his human that very question.

x

Castiel flew light years away until he was close to the moon. He liked to just think right next to the beautiful floating rock. He pushed all thoughts of his father out of his head. Dean would love him! He would make sure of it.

His resolve restored, Castiel flew back to Dean. The human was running on the treadmill. Dean looked up at him and Castiel saw a hint of fear in his eyes. Why? Castiel had cared for him well. The angel didn't understand it.

"Dean. I need to talk to you. Please get off of the machine."

Dean didn't stop the machine. He didn't even slow down. He spoke, not sounding the least bit out of breath.

"Just give me a few more minutes, Cas. I can't stand still right now."

Oh no. Oh nononono. Dean did NOT just disobey him again. Castiel's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, his nostrils flaring up.

"I told you to get off of the machine. Don't test me."

Dean matched Castiel's heated glare with his own. Sweat trickled from his bare chest.

"Just a few more minutes," he repeated, "A few more and I'll be done. I promise."

"One," Castiel began but that seemed to only make Dean angrier. The human turned the speed up.

"Two," Castiel continued, "Three!"

The human flew through the air by an invisible force and landed hard on the floor. Castiel shut the machine off and stalked towards his disobedient lover. Dean scooted away but Castiel stepped lightly on his hand, threatening to apply more pressure.

"I cannot believe," Castiel hissed, "that you still do not know your place. I feed you. I give you shelter and I love you. Show. Me. Respect."

The angel knelt down and grabbed Dean's shoulder securely, making sure that he wasn't going anywhere. Dean spat in his face.

That was the last straw.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!"

Castiel was dragging Dean to the bathroom. Red clouded his vision and he couldn't think straight. He filled the tub with water the, once it was full, dunk Dean's head in it.

The weaker male struggled. His arms flailed all over the place until suddenly, they fell slack. This shocked Castiel out of his rage.

"Dean?" he lifted his head out of the water.

The human was unconscious. Guilt swelled in Castiel's chest for taken the punishment too far. He let the anger get the best of him.

Oh no. How would Dean ever love him now?

Castiel's eyes filled with tears. He just sat there with Dean, water dripping all over the floor. After a few minutes of sobbing, he pulled himself together.

Dean would forgive him. He just had to. Castiel gently picked him up and walked him over to the bed. He tucked his lover in snugly and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll make it up to you. Somehow." But how?

That wasn't the only problem at hand. There was still Dean's lack of disrespect. True, in his fury the punishment had been too dangerous. But if Dean didn't learn respect, Castiel was deathly afraid that this would all happen again.

No matter what he did, he couldn't control his anger.

An idea popped in his head. He knew how he was going to control Dean once and for all.

x

Castiel had anticipated anger when Dean woke up. Instead, the human stared at him in fear. He didn't like that. Dean shouldn't fear him. At least not too much. Castiel came closer.

"Please leave me alone. Please let me go home. Please."

Castiel frowned.

"I love you Dean. I'm sorry about what I did. You didn't deserve a punishment like that."

Dean glared at him but Castiel ignored it. The angel wrapped his arms around Dean, who had sat himself up when he woke up. Dean let him place his head on Castiel's chest. Castiel was content to just stay there for a while.

Eventually, Dean drew his head back.

"Dean. While you were sleeping, I had a great idea."

"I don't want to play your fuckin' games," he said bitingly.

It took all of Castiel's self-control to keep his cool. The disrespect will stop eventually, he told himself.

"I know how I can let you leave this room."

This shut Dean up. He stared meekly, waiting for Castiel to continue.

"The collar you have on you has an invisible, intangible leash. It will instantly teleport you back here no matter where I am. I don't have to grab hold on you to take you back here. So you can go anywhere, my love."

"Collar?" Dean felt his neck. Anger flashed through his eyes when he touched the collar.

"You bastard! I told you I didn't want to wear it! Get it the fuck off me!"

"If I do, then you'll have to stay in this room."

Castiel glared as a warning. Dean took his time to calm down. He knelt his head down to consider his options.

"I can go anywhere?" he finally asked.

"Well...you can't see your family just yet. But soon," Castiel hastily added, "Soon you can. Right now, however, I want you to stay away from them. You may go anywhere in the United States except where they are."

"Won't people see me with this collar?"

"If you wear a turtle neck, you can hide it."

Dean fell silent. He got off the bed and wandered around.

"Can I get a car to drive?"

Castiel smiled. His human was cooperating after all.

"Of course. I'll send that impala with you if you want. We can go to a deserted road and I'll hand it to you. After that I'll go do my daily errands and you may drive and do what you please?"

This was good, right? Now Dean would have to love him more. He was giving him so much freedom. Hopefully Dean had forgotten about nearly drowning already. Right?

Right?

Dean looked at him.

"That sounds fair. I really, really need to get out. Can we go to Texas? That gives me plenty of room to drive."

"Yes Dean. That is reasonable. Do you love me?"

Dean paused. Castiel waited in anticipation.

"Yeah. I do."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean hadn't been this happy since he and his dad and Sammy drank a few beers with Bobby. The car drove smoothly with a nice purr. Dean was already thinking of giving her a name. Stephanie? No. Ashley? No. Jessica?

Definitely not Jessica.

His favorite music blasted on high, making his nerves vibrate. Where should he go now that he was free from Castiel? If only for a little while at least.

The moment Castiel disappeared to do his own thing, Dean tried taking the collar off. But the angel was prepared for that. The collar wouldn't budge, it was stuck on Dean's neck like glue. Dean wasn't one to wear turtle necks but he figured that would be less embarrassing than being seen with a dog collar.

He drove to a diner and had himself a shake while his eyes set on a girl's nice ass. God it was so great to have this freedom again. The girl noticed him looking and flashed a smile. Dean smiled back. Yeah, it was going to be so good.

A few hours later, Dean got lucky. The girl (what was her name again? Flora or something like that) led him to her house after her shift and they got it on. Dean only undid his pants so that the woman wouldn't see his neckwear. Dean had a big smile on his face when he left the building.

He frowned when he felt something tugging at his collar. It was gentle tugging and then a second later Dean was back in his prison.

He cursed.

Castiel was smiling at him. And the way he looked at Dean so shyly gave the human hope.

"Do you like your freedom? Is it nice? Did I do good?"

Yes, Dean had his shy Castiel back. Dean went to the mini bar. He took off his turtle neck sweater and showed the white top underneath.

"Yeah. It was great, Cas. Can this collar come off now?"

Castiel beamed proudly. He nodded.

"Yes. Of course, Dean."

In one instant the collar was there, in the next it was gone. Dean rubbed his neck that was uncomfortably warm from being in a collar inside a turtle neck. Castiel suddenly frowned.

"Are you still mad at me, Dean?"

"You mean for the punishment? No, it's cool."

But it wasn't. Not really. Still, Dean wanted to keep Castiel happy by making the angel think Dean was happy. Besides, shy Castiel looked so much like a hurt little kid that he couldn't bring himself to answer any other way. Castiel's smile returned.

"I'm so glad. What did you do while you were out?"

Dean made himself a quick drink and sat down on the couch. Castiel joined him. The human took a sip.

"Just got myself a shake and drove around for a bit."

"You smell nice."

"Wha?"

Castiel got as close as possible to Dean and sniffed. The blonde realized that he must have been smelling like whats-her-name's perfume. He was so fucked.

"You smell like flowers. Did you play in the flowers? That doesn't sound like you though."

Okay. Maybe shy Castiel was a little creepy in his own way too. Still, Dean preferred him to angry Castiel. Dean downed the rest of his drink, setting the cup on the table.

"It's called perfume. Some lady sprayed it on me. She was trying to sell it to me."

Castiel's arms came over Dean's head and placed themselves on his shoulders. Castiel looked deeply into the flushed Dean's eyes.

"I like it. May I-"

Before Castiel had a chance to ask, Dean planted a kiss on his lips. Castiel responded eagerly. He tumbled over on top of Dean as the two laid down on the couch.

They kissed for a good ten minutes before Castiel withdrew. Dean was hard, harder than when he was fucking that girl. Castiel was cute in his own strange way. If he hadn't kidnapped Dean, there might have been a chance Dean would want to fuck him.

He ignored the thought in his head telling him there still might be a chance. Was he really that sick?

Castiel sat up on the couch and Dean followed his example.

"Dean. Would it be alright if we had a date?"

That was a new one.

"A date?"

"Yes. We can have a special dinner with music and those other things you see on t.v. I want to date you. Please?"

The way he pleaded reminded Dean of a kid asking for candy. Castiel had his chin tilted down and his eyes on Dean's. His hands were pressed together as if in a prayer. Add a smile to all that and you have one adorable little man.

Dean couldn't believe this was the same guy that nearly drowned him, that tried to 'play' with him.

"There won't be anything else will there?" Dean found himself asking.

Castiel stared, confused. "Like what?"

"There won't be any post-date sex?"

He just had to ask if that was going to be a requirement. Because he for one was not comfortable getting it on with his kidnapper. Castiel's eyes glossed with sadness.

"No. I wouldn't do anything to make you scared."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll wait until you're ready," Castiel added. Dean tensed back up again.

x

Sam was at the restaurant alone. His dad and Bobby went out to search for more clues, anything to find Dean. They told Sam since he was a beginner, he needed to rest more than they did.

Sam still couldn't believe what they have been hunting behind his and Dean's backs this whole time. Werewolves and vampires were real. And they think that whoever kidnapped Dean wasn't human either.

He buried his face in his hands, the chicken underneath him was starting to get cold but he couldn't bring himself to take a bite.

"Bad day?" a voice asked.

One of the waiters flashed a smile at him. He was awfully handsome and Sam found himself admiring the man's face. The name tag said 'Gabriel' on it. Gabriel was really a fancy name, Sam thought.

"You could say that."

The waiter named Gabriel sat down next to him. Well he certainly wasn't shy.

"It's a shame someone as cute as you had a bad day. What's your name?"

Wait. What? Was he hitting on Sam? Sam didn't think he sent out any gay vibes. The Winchester smiled just to be polite.

"It's Sam."

"Sammy," Gabriel said as if he was just trying out the name on his tongue.

"No. Sam."

He barely let Dean get away with calling him Sammy. No way was he going to let a total stranger call him that. Gabriel pointed at his tag.

"Name's Steve."

He laughed from the strange look on Sam's face.

"Just kidding you. It's really Paul."

Sam blinked. This was quite the character. But before this guy got any strange ideas, it would probably be best to let him know Sam was already taken.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I got to call my fiancee and ask her where she's at."

He was going to get up but his ass wouldn't leave the seat. It was as if it was glued there. Sam tried again and again to get up. Gabriel (or Paul or whatever his name is) didn't seem disturbed by any of this.

"But you hadn't eaten anything yet. You can't do anything on an empty stomach. Here," he picked up his fork and held it to Sam's lips, "Eat."

Sam nearly pissed himself when his face moved on its own and accepted the bite. His mouth chewed against his will, and swallowed.

"Sammy? What's going on?"

Bobby! The man had come up from behind Gabriel. Sam tried to signal with his eyes that he needed help. Gabriel frowned at the older man.

"Move it, grandpa. You're ruining the moment."

"H-help...B.b. ," it took every ounce of strength to force himself to say that.

Gabriel set the fork down and stood up to face Bobby. Bobby took a step back.

"So. What are you?" he asked.

Sam found that he was free of whatever spell had been cast on him. He stood up as well. Now he and Bobby surrounded Gabriel.

"I'm just a man who likes to have fun."

"You're not a man. Not if you can do...that to me."

Gabriel turned to Sam.

"Do what, cutie? I didn't do anything. But I guess I really should be going now. Got other things to do. Good bye to you," he said to Bobby, "And to you. We'll definitely see each other again," to Sam.

He disappeared the next instant. Sam jumped, startled. He still wasn't used to all this supernatural stuff.

"Sam. I think that was a demi-god."

Bobby moved in to where Gabriel was and looked around.

"A demi-god?"

"Something that has control over reality. Sam, this could be a lead. Maybe a demi-god took Dean."


	15. Chapter 15

Not knowing what to expect out of this 'date' Dean opted to go casual in his dress, which should be alright if Castiel was just going to wear that same trench coat. His heart pounded inside his chest and his mouth was suddenly dry. Tonight was the night that Castiel would give him a good dinner.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the angel to appear. Wings fluttered and Castiel was there an instant later. Just as Dean had predicted, he was still in his coat. Castiel smiled shyly at him.

"Hello Dean. Are you ready?"

"Sure Cas. How are we going to do this."

With a wave of his hand, Castiel made everything disappear. The mini bar, the couch, the t.v. And in their place was a table in the center of the room with a vase filled with roses. There were also two plates with steak, salad, mash potatoes, and bread. A glass of wine was by each plate.

Dean's mouth began watering at the sight. He sat down on one end and Castiel took his spot at the other. The angel smiled at him.

"Now we eat. Right? Let's eat."

It was so cute the way Castiel searched for confirmation. He must honestly have no idea how humans did things. Dean grabbed a spoonful of potatoes and took a bite. They were incredibly delicious. They weren't creamy like that instant stuff. These you could actually tell came from potatoes. Damn good potatoes.

Castiel watched him stuff his mouth before shyly taking a bite out of his own food. After the meal, Castiel made the now-empty plates disappear. There were two new plates with chocolate mud pie. The slices of pie had generous helping of whip cream. Dean felt at that moment that he could really get used to this kind of treatment.

After their dessert, Castiel waved his hand one final time. Everything in the room was back to normal, though Dean couldn't tell if they had been in this room the entire time or if Castiel sent him somewhere else to be alone.

Castiel and Dean were now sitting on the couch. The angel blushed.

"Dean. May I-"

Before he could ask the expected question, Dean pressed his lips on Castiel's. Castiel immediately melted into the kiss, he leaned over so that he was tumbling on top of the human. Dean flushed from the contact, the two had their arms wrapped around each other. Castiel placed a hand underneath Dean's shirt. Dean let the hand travel upwards and he shuddered at the contact.

He was no longer afraid. Maybe it was because he wasn't thinking with his upstairs brain but he wanted Castiel. Cas. The angel's hand stopped just before he reached Dean's nipples. Dean barely stopped himself from groaning.

"May I...touch them? Please?"

Dean said yes. It sounded so strange to say yes to your kidnapper but Dean couldn't help it. Castiel did something to him that no one else could seem to do.

Castiel's face lit up like a Christmas tree. His hand tentatively rubbed against one of Dean's perks, causing the human to arch his body as if he was trying to get even closer to the hand. Dean brought one of his own hands on Castiel's ass.

What was he doing? Dean didn't know. But he couldn't stop. Or maybe it was safer to say, he didn't want to stop. He wanted his kidnapper. And yet for a few sweet moments Dean forgot all about that. He forgot how mean Castiel could be or how he took him against his will. All he could think about was how good it felt to be so close to the angel.

Castiel brought his hand to the other, neglected nipple. The perks were starting to stiffen and Dean felt the goose bumps all over his skin.

"Kiss me again. Please," Cas brought his lips close to Dean's and they connected.

"Eh-herm." A voice called out suddenly.

Dean yanked his head away from Castiel's. Gabriel ruined an important moment for Castiel and the angel in trench coat wanted nothing more than to hit him. Gabriel smiled not-so-innocently.

"Hey. If you two wanted to be alone you just needed to ask."

'But we were alone,' thought Dean.

Castiel's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He got off of Dean, standing up to face his brother.

"What is it you want?" his voice was hard, just like mean Castiel. Dean was so not ready for him.

Gabriel raised his hands in mock defense.

"I was just making sure you two were getting along. I can tell you two are going at it just fine. Remember to wear a condom, brother dear."

Dean got off the couch as well.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom."

He needed time to think. He rushed over before Castiel could stop him and locked the door. But now that Dean thought about it, Castiel could just teleport himself inside. Hopefully though, Castiel would respect him enough not to.

Dean sat on the edge of the toilet and buried his head into his hands. What was wrong with him? Why was he becoming so close to Castiel? If Gabriel hadn't appeared, how far would he have gone with him?

Dean needed to clear his head. Maybe he could ask Castiel to let him roam around in California or something. This cramped room was getting his thoughts out of order. Yes, that must be it.

He stood up and opened the door back up, only to find that both angels were gone. Dean lied down on the couch to wait. He turned the t.v. on and watched for a while, not knowing exactly when he fell asleep.

x

"You lied to me."

The sharp, accusing voice woke Dean up. His eyes fluttered opened and focused on an angry Castiel. A very angry Castiel. The man was practically seething in rage.

Dean sat himself up, his mind on the alert. What did he do now? What was Castiel going to do to him? He swallowed thickly.

"Lied about what?"

"About the perfume. You slept with a woman while I gave you the freedom you asked for."

It took a moment for it to register in Dean's brain. When it did, Dean mentally cursed. Fuck! What's-her-name! He forgot all about that. Castiel was glaring down harshly at him. Dean stood up, not daring to be seated while Cas was this pissed off.

"Cas. Please calm down."

"Calm down!" Castiel barked, "You betrayed me. I gave you freedom and you betrayed me. I hate you!"

The last words were spoken with a broken tone and Dean felt a stab of pity for the angel. Castiel had gone from looking angry to miserable.

"I hate you. I love you. Why do you make me feel this way?" Castiel demanded.

Dean edged closer. Castiel was looking down, his hands curled up in fists at his sides. It took a bit of courage but Dean grabbed hold of Castiel's shoulders. True, he didn't want mean, punishing Castiel. But this was almost...worse.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

He cursed himself that he could think of anything else to say. For once he wasn't thinking about escaping, or even his family. His sole attention was on the nearly crying Castiel.

Castiel sucked in his lower lip. He looked up at Dean, his eyes red with future tears.

"How can I make you love me? Please. Please tell me. I'll do anything, you just have to tell me how."

"She meant nothing to me!" Dean blurted out.

Castiel's eyes widened in relief.

"Really?"

"Yes, Cas. It was a one time thing. Please don't get upset."

Castiel suddenly glared.

"You should be punished," his voice was cold, "But I don't want to hurt you too much," his voice was soft once more.

Bat shit crazy, Dean decided. And this bipolar disorder would be the end of him one day. But as long as Castiel was struggling between his mean and nice side, he might have a chance for mercy.

Dean gulped and silently pleaded to be let off the hook. Castiel took in his puppy eyes.

"You must be punished," he repeated, "And if you don't follow through with the punishment, you will no longer be allowed outside of this room."

No. He couldn't have that wonderful freedom taken away from him. Dean was going to puke if he had to keep staying in this small room.

"I will. Please Cas."

He was becoming scared and now he was back to thinking of his escape plan. He would have to figure out a way. Should he turn himself in to the police? Castiel would just use the collar to teleport him from anywhere, so that wouldn't work. But how?

Castiel's expression softened.

"Give me a while. I will think long and hard about the punishment most suitable for you. I will return shortly. Remember that you brought this upon yourself."


	16. Chapter 16

He took another shot of whiskey, loving the tipsy feeling in his head. Dean wasn't drunk. He was hardly even buzzed. The liquor relaxed his worried mind.

Please let it be shy Castiel. No mean Castiel. Shy Castiel is awesome. He gave him pie and he didn't hit or try to drown him. Dean desperately wanted shy Castiel to be the one to punish him.

The very man he was thinking about appeared. The moment Dean saw him, his heart sank. That expression was smug and confident. Not a good sign for Dean.

Castiel held out a collar with a leash tied to it.

"Now Gabriel won't bother us. I've made sure of that. Are you ready for your punishment?"

Dean's muscles tensed, even the alcohol in his system didn't prevent that from happening. He knew there was no backing out this time. Not if he wanted to continue enjoying the privileges of being outside.

He left the mini bar to stand in front of the angel, his heart was rushing. He was not ready for this but he let Castiel put the collar on him.

"Good boy. Have you finally learned your place?"

Dean's lips tightened but Castiel took no notice. That or he just ignored it. Castiel tugged at the leash and instructed Dean to follow. He led the human around the room, circling the mini bar, pass the t.v. and couch and walking towards the bookcase. Castiel grabbed a book off the shelf and took Dean back to the couch. Dean was about to sit down but Castiel stopped him.

"No. On the floor."

This was getting to be too much. Still, Dean decided to humor him. He sat down on the floor and Castiel sat on the couch, placing his hand on Dean's head.

"Good. Now I'm going to read you a story. There are angels but there are also demons. You must never believe what one tells you. How you can tell if they're demons is if their eyes are all black."

Demons. Dean hadn't thought of that. But it made sense. He had to bit his lower lip to keep from yelling when Castiel stroked his fingers through his hair. Castiel went on to tell how demons were originally people who had sold their soul and you can make a deal with one.

Dean's ears perked up at this. He listened intently while Castiel told him how to do it. At a crossroad.

Could this be the answer to his escape? A demon might have all the powers of an angel, if he had one on his side, maybe Castiel wouldn't be able to contain him. It was worth a shot.

When Castiel finished reading, he set the book down on the table. He stood up and walked to the treadmill.

"Now we're going to get rid of all that excess energy of yours, Dean. Stand on the treadmill."

Dean did but Castiel still wasn't satisfied.

"On all fours."

"Oh, come on!" Dean exclaimed, raising his hands in the air.

"Dean," Castiel said in a warning tone.

This was not fair. Dean wished he hadn't fucked what's-her-name. And how did Castiel find out about it anyway?

He dropped down on his hands and knees. Castiel smiled and turned the treadmill on low. Dean had a bit of trouble but he managed to walk. Castiel turned the speed up ever so slightly and Dean was having a harder time keeping up.

Castiel turned the speed up again. This speed would have been easy for Dean if he wasn't crawling like a baby. But right now it was all he could do to not fall off. The effort he put into it caused him to sweat and his mouth to go dry almost instantly, his face beginning to get red.

Finally, Castiel stopped the machine. Dean panted for sweet air, while Castiel stared down at him. The angel tugged on the leash.

"Come on."

Dean followed him, still on all fours, to a spacious corner of the room. Castiel had him sit down with his back against the wall. A kiss was planted firmly on Dean's forehead.

"Stay there. I'll be right back," said Castiel as he went into the bathroom.

He came back with a towel and a bucket of water. He dipped the towel in then rubbed it on Dean's sweaty face. The water was lukewarm and felt good on his skin. Dean just sat motionless like a dead animal until Castiel was finished washing him.

"Good boy. Now for the punishment."

Dean paused. He thought all that humiliation was the punishment. In the next instant, they were in some kind of barren bathroom. There was laughter going on from the outside, along with some chattering. Castiel tugged on the leash that was still around Dean's neck. Dean paled.

"In public? I don't-"

"Please stay quiet the entire time we're here. Remember Sammy."

Dean shut his mouth closed. He tried not to glare but the fire in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Castiel.

"I'm sorry about this Dean. But you need to know once and for all who you belong to. Now come on."

Another tug on the leash and Dean knew that the only thing he could do at this point was pray that this night would be over soon. Maybe if he prayed hard enough God would hear it and make Castiel go back to the loony bin in heaven.

With a sinking heart and great reluctance, Dean let Castiel take him towards the door. The angel opened it up and Dean braced himself for what was to come.

A bit of the chattering stopped when the men looked from their drinks. Some of the men swore that they didn't see these beautiful men go into the bathroom. So where did they come from? They were entranced by the cutie in trench coat holding onto a leash that connected to a hottie with fuckable lips.

Dean blushed when all eyes watched him. He should've drunk a whole lot more before coming here.

Someone kill him now. He hated the way the men stared at him with lust in their eyes. Castiel took him to the bar and they sat down next to each other. At least he wasn't going to have to sit on the floor in public, thought Dean. The bartender was a burly man with a long mustache. He smiled at both of them pleasantly.

"What will it be?"

"Two Bloody Marys please," Castiel requested.

One man came closer to Dean.

"Hey there, baby. Want someone a little bit stronger to hold that leash for you?"

Dean didn't look him in the eye, causing the man to chuckle.

"Too cute. You're too shy to talk, aren't you?"

Another man approached Castiel. This one had blue eyes and halo of blonde hair. Everything about him, except his eyes, looked innocent.

"Hello. My name is Craig. You two look like a nice couple. But...can I be your dog too? Please?"

Dean had to prevent himself from slapping his own forehead. What the fuck was wrong with these people? Granted, he probably would've enjoyed these flirtations better if he wasn't in such an embarrassing situation. Castiel smiled at the young man.

"You're very handsome but I can only handle one dog at a time. I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

The man that was interested in Dean kept a close eye on Castiel. When he thought the man in trench coat wasn't looking, he grabbed hold of Dean's leg. Dean yelled at him, quite forgetting not to say anything.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Castiel landed heated eyes on the man which caused him to take a step back. Castiel got out of his chair and swooped towards the pervert.

"You do not touch him. He's mine."

Dean wanted to shout profanities. He wanted to tell Castiel that he didn't belong to anyone. And why bring him to a gay bar if Castiel knew the moves were going to be put on him and Dean? If he didn't want anyone touching Dean, this was the last place they should've gone.

The other man glared at Castiel, trying to size him up. Castiel wasn't fazed by his cold look. The young man named Craig stared at Castiel in wonder.

Good, Craig could have him, Dean thought bitterly. He wasn't jealous in the slightest...

At least. That was what he told himself.

"I don't see your name written on him."

Uh oh. Shit was getting real now. If Dean knew one thing, it was to never ever challenge mean Castiel. The angel punched the man hard. The man spiraled to the wall and landed unconscious. Castiel slammed money down on the table and tugged the collar, leading Dean passed the bar with the bartender who had their drinks, passed the sign that said 'Bluegrass Watching in California,' and passed the other men. He took Dean out of the bar completely.

"You'll come back, right?" asked Craig.

'Don't count on it,' thought Dean.


	17. Chapter 17

The clock struck twelve when Dean found himself sitting in front of the t.v., his fingers idly tapping the button. The channels were all late night talk shows or adult cartoons. Not that he had anything against a good South Park episode but he wasn't in the mood right now.

After awhile, Dean gave up and flicked the television off. It was no use, there was nothing on. He was so unbelievably bored that even a book sounded fun. Suddenly, he remembered the book that Castiel read to him before his embarrassment in the bar. He went over to the bookcase and spotted it instantly.

It was a leather-bound book with a beautiful blue color, a flowing golden ribbon attached that was supposed to be used for a bookmark. Dean carried the book with him back to the couch, sat himself down, and searched for the part about demons.

He found a whole chapter dedicated to them. Demons served under Lucifer, just like the angels served under God. They have the ability to possess a human body and make it bend to their will. Holy water burns them as if it were hellfire.

This was all fine and good. But where was the part about making a deal? He flipped through the pages until he found the part talking about crossroads. When his eyes scanned the paper, his mouth formed into a smile. This was his chance. He would make a deal and be with his dad and Sammy again. So what if he went to Hell? Being kidnapped was Hell already.

This was it. He was going to get Castiel to take him somewhere near a crossroad. He was going to make the deal. He was going to see his family again.

The fluttering of wings raised alarm as Dean snapped the book closed. Castiel appeared, looking quite submissive and shy. Dean thanked God for that.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. Anger gets the best of me sometimes."

So Castiel was apologizing now, was he? Dean's pride was still sore from the public display of humiliation but he had to keep Castiel happy if he wanted to stay on good terms with him.

"It's alright. It was better than being nearly drowned," he said it before he could catch himself.

Castiel winced, looking guilty. It made Dean realize his mistake. This was shy Castiel, not the angry one. This was the Castiel Dean had grown to like.

This was the Castiel Dean was going to miss when he escaped.

It was time to change the subject. Dean looked around the room, desperate to spot something that would strike up conversation. He noticed the angel looking at the book he was just reading.

"Oh yeah. I was just reading some since there was nothing good on the t.v." He half-lied.

"Would you like to watch a movie? I like the one with the blue aliens."

Dean was the biggest movie nerd in the country. Watching a movie right now sounded like just the thing to get his mind off everything that happened. Look at someone else's problems for a while, that would do the trick.

He honestly didn't understand why so many people thought Avatar was the shit. Dean didn't think it was the shit. He just thought it was just plain old shit.

Well, he shouldn't say that. It had it's perks. But it wasn't one he wanted to watch.

"If you like aliens. How 'bout Star Wars? The old ones, not the new ones," he wasn't going to watch those disappointments again.

Castiel tilted his head. What was with that gesture?

"I have never seen them. But I would be glad to watch it with you. Here," he reached out his hand and one dvd appeared.

Alright. Time to educate Castiel and show him what a good movie was.

x

"I liked Yoda. He's kind of cute," Castiel blushed.

Was Dean talking to a male angel or a nine-year-old girl? The movie ended and Dean stifled a yawn.

"Yoda's not cute. He's badass."

"Forgive me."

"You're forgiven."

There was a pause and then both men cracked up laughing. Dean's laughter was loud and joyous. Castiel's was soft but happy nonetheless. A yawn passed through Dean's lips.

"Well, I guess I should hit the hay. Hey Cas, can I go somewhere tomorrow?"

The angel frowned at him. Dean had not expected that kind of reaction.

"I really want to trust you Dean. But I don't want you lying in bed with other people. It...makes me jealous."

"You're kind of cute when you're jealous," Dean said automatically.

And-woah. Where the hell did that come from? Castiel wasn't cute when he was jealous, he was scary and mean. Dean had seen it. So why did he say that?

Castiel's cheeks grew a hot red and a smile crept up on his face. The angel looked down at the floor, as if he was trying not to show Dean how pleased he was to hear that.

But wait. Maybe Dean just scored some points from saying that. Maybe his smooth talking will convince Castiel to let him go to a crossroad.

Time to pick it up a notch.

"I mean. You're cute anyway," Den continued, "Cuter than Yoda."

"Dean. That is so flattering. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Something akin to guilt entered inside Dean. He didn't know why he felt guilt for using Castiel. After all, he wasn't the one who went around kidnapping people.

Yet shy Castiel, mused Dean. Shy Castiel was someone he had grown to appreciate, to care for, to lo-

Could he really love him?

"Dean. Thank you so much for saying that without being asked. You make me so unbelievably happy. I'll let you go anywhere you want to tomorrow."

Yes! Dean grinned in victory. Castiel held up a finger.

"Now I'm giving you one more chance. No more sleeping with other people. If you do then I will find out and you will lose your privileges permanently."

"I promise. No sleeping with random chics. Thank you, Cas."

The angel beamed at him.

"You're welcome. I will leave and let you have your rest. Goodnight."

x

Hot, wet kisses trailed all over his chest. Dean flushed and panted like a dog in heat. Castiel looked at him with such longing and love in his eyes that it made Dean's knees weak.

All he could feel and see was the angel. Castiel who was stroking his erection. Castiel who was kissing his neck. Castiel who had a bottle of lube in his free hand.

He needed the angel inside him. Dean had not felt this needy since-

Well he couldn't remember the last time he had.

Dean snuck a kiss on Castiel's ear, causing the other to chuckle.

"Are you ready for me, Dean?"

"I've been ready."

The next thing he knew Castiel's cock was buried deep inside him. Dean screamed in pleasure.

Then he woke up with a raging hard-on.

x

Gabriel watched as his new boy toy took a sip of beer. Sammy didn't know he was being watched. The young man was talking with that Bobby guy about demi-gods. So they think Dean was kidnapped by one, do they? They were good, he gave them that.

He wanted Sammy so much. As a pet or a lover or something, he didn't know. He just wanted him. The tall male had held his interest for some time now, which was quite impressive for a simple human.

He watched as the man named John's cell phone rang. The eldest Winchester answered with a mumbled 'hello.' His tired eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"What! Really? Someone saw Dean?"

Now Sammy and Bobby were looking at John in earnest. Gabriel was stunned. Did they really see Dean? Castiel wouldn't be stupid enough to let him out, would he?

John hung up and looked at him. Sammy (Gabriel's Sammy) nearly jumped on the man.

"Where is he? Where did they find him?"

"At a gay bar in California," John answered, "And they told me which one it is too. Come on. We're going now. We'll take turns driving."

Shoot. Gabriel wanted to get Sammy alone in this place so he could get to know him better. He even thought about copying his brother and abducting him.

That would have to wait. Right now there were more important matters on hand.

Like letting his brother know that giving Dean such freedom was far too risky.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean groaned in need. His pants were uncomfortably tight from the erotic dream he had about Castiel. He imagined where that dream would have gone if he hadn't woken up. Images of Castiel buried deep inside him filled his head. Dean's back arched, his mouth panting and his eyes half lidded in lust while Castiel thrust continuously.

The human stroked his member while he sat on the toilet. He prayed to God that Castiel didn't know what he was doing. He especially didn't want the angel to know what he was thinking about. Flustered and more than a bit out of breath, Dean rolled his thumb over the tip of his cock. His length was oozing in pre-cum, begging for release. Dean threw his head back and moaned.

He didn't know what got into him but he dared himself to fantasize about his kidnapper. He was prepared to blame it on the dream.

Castiel would thrust deeper and deeper inside while Dean would match his movements by plowing his ass against the angel's organ. Dean's thoughts spiraled out of his control. Against his will Dean was thinking of sucking Castiel's cock, of Castiel sucking his. Of being whipped by his kidnapper and of kissing him tenderly. Dean's thoughts conjured up images of Castiel giving him a hand-job, of Castiel tossing his salad and of Castiel giving him a good spanking.

The last image does Dean in as he cried out and spilled his seed. The hot substance splattered onto his hand. Dean was left breathless. A knock came at the door.

"Dean?"

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Hearing Castiel's voice made Dean jump up and stare at the door with wide eyes.

"Are you all right, Dean? May I come in?"

"No!" Dean yelled then added more quietly, "I'm...uh...taking a dump."

"You're what?"

"I'm using the toilet," Dean grabbed the nearest towel and wiped at his spilled semen.

The human flushed for an added effect.

"Make sure you wash your hands," Castiel said.

Dean went to the sink to do so. Thank God for shy Castiel. Mean Castiel would have just popped in without permission, see what Dean was doing and then-

And then where would it lead? Would Castiel humiliate him? Try to put the moves on him? Dean didn't realize that he was just standing in front of the sink with a lost look on his face until Castiel knocked on the door again.

"You're starting to worry me, Dean. Come on out. I need to talk to you about something."

Dean dried off his hands and left the bathroom. Castiel moved away from the door so that Dean could sit down on the couch. The human felt like whatever Castiel wanted to talk about wouldn't be good news. When was it ever?

Castiel took a seat next to him. He looked at Dean directly in the eye.

"I have some...bad news, Dean."

No. Whatever it was Dean didn't want to hear it. All he wanted was to go home, to be back with his family. He wanted to see Bobby, Sammy and his dad again. He wanted to go out hunting with them and never worry about angels again.

It was ironic that his mother once told him how angels watched over you. He now realized that angels watched over themselves. Castiel abducted him like he was just a simple object to be taken because the angel cared more about himself than the human he claimed to love.

Dean stared down at his hands. After the dream, he didn't even want to look at the angel in the eye. He would not fall for this sick bastard. He refused to.

Castiel took in a deep, calming breath.

"It was my fault, really. I want you to know how much I care about you. Dean, someone recognized you from that bar. My brother brought it to my attention that having you wander outside it too risky. Therefore I regret to-"

"No," Dean exclaimed, looking at him with a paling face and helpless eyes, "Don't take that away from me. Don't you fucking take that right away from me! Don't keep me in here 24/7. For the love of God, don't. I'm going to rip out my intestines if you do."

Dean continued to plead, getting more worked up each second. Castiel had his hands on Dean's sides, shushing him like he was a little toddler.

"Dean. Please come to reason. It's for the best that you stay inside. But I'll give you more Star Wars if that will help."

He was so close to making the deal. Did Castiel enjoy crushing every hope he ever had? Dean was seeing red. All the rationale and logic inside his brain was engulfed in hatred and fear. He didn't care what the consequences were. He was going to give this angel hell.

He punched Castiel squarely in the face. The surprised angel staggered, giving Dean time to pounce on him, both men falling to the floor. With Dean on top of Castiel, the human punched him again and again. If he had the slightest bit of lucidness in his mind he would've found it curious that Castiel didn't fight back. Castiel didn't even raise his arms in defense.

Dean couldn't believe that he thought about fucking this guy just seconds ago. Now all he wanted to do was kill him. He couldn't help it. His last chance, his last bit of freedom. Gone.

Blow after blow came down in-between Castiel's eyes, on his nose and cheekbones. The angel was slumped, submissive. He let Dean punch him without getting angry at all.

When Dean felt warm liquid on his knuckles, he stopped and looked down at the angel. Did he draw blood? But there was no red substance. Castiel was crying.

For a while nothing was heard except the whimpering from the angel. Dean had calmed down considerably, the red in his vision melting away. Still on top of Castiel, Dean watched as tears fell from the angel's tightly shut eyes.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Dean found himself asking, "Don't you usually get all aggressive whenever I do things like this?"

It didn't make any sense. Castiel wasn't bruised in the slightest so Dean knew that he didn't hurt the other male. Quite honestly it put a dent in his pride that he punched with all his might and he still didn't leave a mark.

But he did make Castiel cry and that fact stirred something unpleasant in his chest. Castiel's eyes were still closed and he was mumbling something incoherent. Curious, Dean leaned his head in, his ear towards Castiel's mouth, and listened.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease. I'llbegooddon'thurtmeanymore. FatherI'llbegood. Fatherdon't."

It took a while for Dean to understand what he had heard. Why was he calling him father? Dean tentatively got off of Castiel but the angel didn't seem to notice the lack of weight. Castiel continued to cry and mumble.

Now Dean was really starting to worry and the seeds of regret were beginning to sprout in his chest. He was so sure that Castiel was going to kick his ass when he punched him. But this reaction was worse than anything he could have ever imagined. Castiel looked so broken.

"Cas? Look I- I'm sorry. Cas, can you hear me?"

The angel didn't respond. Dean placed a hand on the side of Castiel's face but it did nothing to comfort him. Dean felt like an ass. Punching the hell out of mean Castiel was acceptable. But punching shy Castiel seemed like punching a baby.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I just wanted to be able to leave this room once in a while, you know? Come on. Snap out of it."

The tears didn't stop spilling. Dean just had to calm him down. He gently scooped up Castiel in his arms and sat down on the couch with the angel in his lap. Castiel buried his face into Dean's chest, fingers clutching at his shirt.

Questions filled Dean's head. Why call him father? By father, did Castiel mean God or some sort of angel father he had? Did this father hurt him in the past? Was that why Castiel was so confused?

Shy Castiel was starting to become more quiet while Dean pat his hair. Dean looked down at him.

"Are you alright now?" he asked with a voice filled with genuine concern.

Castiel seemed so small. His eyes were tear-striken and full of innocence.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for punishing me, Father."

Woah. Castiel was out of it. Dean didn't know what to do. The angel closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaving Dean in wonder. With the angel in his arms softly snoring, Dean stood up and placed him on the bed. Then Dean took a moment to appreciate the sight.

He could love Castiel. He really could. He probably already did.

Whenever Castiel was a dominant ass, Dean didn't want anything to do with him. Whenever Castiel was like this, Dean wanted to comfort him but not sleep with him.

And yet he was now starting to realize there was a third Cas trying to overcome the other two. A Cas that was a balance between badass and submissive. Kind and assertive. A Cas that had died away when his no good father hit him and made him thank him for it.

Dean felt anger stir in his chest. He would bring that Castiel back. The one he could love. The one that wasn't crazy. And then everything would be all right.

He would save Cas.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean dutifully decided to sleep on the couch while Castiel took the bed. The angel was sound asleep but Dean was wide awake, thinking of how he was going to save his angel.

He had to show Castiel what love really was. It wasn't about fear or control. Dean had to show Castiel another side to it.

"Dean?"

The human was brought out of his thoughts when Castiel spoke. The man in the trench coat sat up slowly, gently rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked at Dean.

"What happened? I don't remember much," he asked in his shy voice.

"You fell asleep. We were fighting. Do you remember?"

The angel blinked once. Twice. Dean wondered if Castiel remembered how he punched him and if he was going to be punished. Dean felt ready for mean Castiel. He could show him how tough he was if he stood up and continued to stand up to the big scary mean Castiel. He could show mean Castiel that dominating him was just not an option. It was not going to happen. He could show Castiel once and for all that he had an iron will and demanded respect.

But mean Castiel didn't appear. Shy Castiel pressed his hand to his lips, as if he was scared he was going to say the wrong thing.

"I do remember. I told you that letting you out is too risky, right?" he got up and walked to where Dean was lying on the couch, "Please come to reason. I love you. And I don't want to lose you. That's why I want you to stay in here. I'll give you more Star Wars."

Normally Dean would have been angry. But his thoughts were too concerned with figuring out a way to help this man. This angel. If he could save Castiel, then Castiel would surely let him go, no doubt. Dean didn't know why but he felt that he knew the third Castiel well, even though the only two he had seen were angry and shy Castiel. Dean felt some sort of bond that what may as well have been a figure of his imagination. After all, how did he know that this third Castiel even existed?

But now was not the time for doubts. Dean took in a deep breath, while sitting up and looking at Castiel. Dean thought back to what his mother told him, back before the damn heart attack took her away.

The best type of love was the kind that came with respect and trust. It was a stretch but Dean figure fighting Castiel hadn't helped him so far.

"I understand. I'll stay inside."

Castiel stared at him in shock and Dean felt slightly giddy that he caused that reaction. The angel was obviously expecting Dean to lash out, just like he did before.

"You...you're really okay with this, Dean?"

"No. I'm not. I really do want to go outside. But I don't want to leave you."

It was the honest truth. Castiel's eyes were wide with shock.

"That's amazing. Why did you change so suddenly, Dean?"

"I just had a lot on my mind."

"Are you planning to try to escape?" suspicion leaked out of Castiel's voice.

"Not anymore."

Not anymore. Dean didn't want to get a demon and go through with a deal. He didn't want to sell his soul. He wanted to see his family, that was true but he also wanted Castiel.

The angel sat down on the couch next to Dean and looked with longing into the human's eyes. He didn't even have to ask this time. Dean claimed his lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Their arms wrapped around each other, stroking each others' shoulders and trailing down each others' backs. Their hands were touching wherever they could. Dean knew that third Castiel (he would call him third Castiel. The balanced one) was coming out at this moment. This Castiel was too forward to be the shy one, yet not enough of an ass to be the mean one. Dean had his eyes opened while he examined the eyes of the man he was kissing. And both men felt a thread of love connect them to each other as naturally as when a rose blooming in sunlight.

Castiel pulled away and Dean could tell that he was looking more assertive. Too assertive.

"Dean. Let's play," he smirked confidently.

Dean knew he would have to deal with mean Castiel sooner or later. The human let go of Castiel and gave him a stern look.

"I'm not going to be your pet. I'm your equal."

Anger flashed through the eyes of the angel but Dean kept calm.

"Are you disrespecting me?"

"No," Dean answered swiftly, "Are you disrespecting me?"

Castiel shot out of his seat and glared down at the human.

"I own you!"

Keep cool, Dean, the human told himself. Nothing good would come out of getting angry now.

"And I own you. We own each other."

Castiel seemed to be considering this. The angel fell silent for a moment. Dean could see Castiel was trying to process this new information in his brain. Then the angel glared at Dean once more.

"You're forgetting your place. I feed you. I care for you. I shelter you. You are mine."

This wasn't how Dean wanted it to go. He wanted to show Castiel what his version of love was. Dean got off the couch too, not wanting to sit down while Castiel was glaring daggers at him. Castiel rubbed his jaw.

"You hit me."

Well, pointing out that fact seemed kind of late. But Dean smartly didn't voice this thought out loud. Castiel grabbed his wrist.

"You must be punished."

"Like your father did to you?"

Castiel's angry, confident expression fell to pieces. He was in shock, as if he had no idea how Dean would know that. As if he didn't remember what he said to Dean. Castiel let go of Dean's hand and took a step back. He stared at the human with wide eyes.

"I...I...you..."

The roles were now switched. Dean was in control. The human was planning on taking advantage of this while he could. He took a bold step forward.

"Your father would hit you then make you thank him for hitting you. That's why you're doing this crazy shit now, right? Because you think love is about fear and control. You think that if you make me afraid of you then I'll magically fall in love with you. But it won't. I want you to trust me and let me go outside. I want you to let me see my family again. I want to help you."

Dean was going to save him. He saw Castiel bent his head down as a sign of submission. This was it. He was going to teach Castiel how to love. He was going to love Castiel back. There was finally going to be trust and respect among the two men.

At least, that was what he thought.

Quick as a flash, Castiel forcefully threw Dean over his shoulder. Dean was too stunned to react.

"Do as I say, or else Sam will get hurt."

The words filled Dean with so much fear that he didn't struggle when Castiel carried him to the bed. Dean's head filled with frightening, forbidden possibilities when he felt himself being thrown onto the bed. He stared up at Castiel in shock.

"Strip."

Dean paled.

"Castiel, please."

A cold feeling of dread fell into the pit of Dean's stomach. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out at all. Castiel glared.

"I said strip."

"Are you going to rape me?" he couldn't hold in the question any longer.

For a few sweet seconds, sympathy shone through Castiel's eyes. Regret followed.

"No Dean. But I need you to strip down to your boxers. You'll understand soon."

That moment of compassion eased Dean a bit. But why did Castiel want him to strip? He felt hot with shame but he wouldn't risk his brother's well being. He stripped to his boxers and prayed to God that Castiel would keep his promise.

Castiel raised his hand and landed it on Dean's temple. The angel closed his eyes and muttered something incoherent under his breath.

It was the ESP thing again. In the next moment, Dean was filled with emotions and thoughts that were not his own. Thoughts of how Dean should act: submissive like Castiel was to his father, loving like Castiel was to his father, and obeying. Feelings of how much he loved Dean. So much love that Dean couldn't compare the feeling to anything else. Castiel ached for him. He felt then and there how much Castiel needed him. Then he felt anger. Castiel's anger at Dean.

Then it was all over. Dean felt like he had just gone through some illegal drugs in his system. But Castiel appeared serene, much better than he had looked before. Much calmer.

"Cas?"

Castiel took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You can put your clothes back on now."

Wait, what? Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That's it? That's the punishment?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel repeated softly, "I just needed to release my anger. I'm so sorry."

"If that's all you had to do to cool down, why didn't you just do that from the beginning? It's a lot better than being drowned."

Tears begin to form in Castiel's eyes as he turned to a shocked and worried Dean.

"What I just did is much worse than that."

Dean blinked.

"I feel fine."

The human was shocked when the angel pulled him for an embrace, sobbing onto Dean's bare shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to stop making me so angry. I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

Dean tossed and turned. He heard a blood-curling scream and woke up with sweat pouring down his face. It took him a minute to realize that he was the one who screamed.

He was alone in the room until Castiel appeared with a look of concern.

"Dean? What happened?"

But the human had no idea. He was still so wrapped up in ice cold fear that it felt like he had just dipped into the seas of Antarctica. He gripped onto his sheets as if for dear life.

Castiel stood beside the bed while Dean sat down and took in deep breaths of air. The angel crawled into bed with him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

Dean's wide, fearful eyes landed on Castiel, examining him as if he had never seen the angel before in his life. Slowly, Dean's shoulders relaxed by a fraction and the human was finally able to answer.

"I think so..."

Castiel rubbed his shoulder tenderly. He offered Dean a smile, letting him know that everything was okay. But Dean didn't respond to anything Castiel did, making the angel even more concerned. The cold, slick sweat on Dean's face glistened in the moonlight, almost making him look like he was glowing in a silver hue.

Beautiful, but Castiel was too worried about his human to admire the view. He knew what was wrong with Dean. He just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"What was it about?"

Dean was starting to pull himself together.

"I can't remember. Sorry I scared you. I'm okay now."

He really couldn't remember. All he could recall was the unbelievably intense fear griping at his heart as he woke up. He had no idea what he was afraid of.

But secretly he didn't want Castiel to leave. He didn't want to be alone. He hoped Castiel would be protective and tell him that he was going to stay. Then Dean could pretend to be angry, thereby looking tough _and_ feeling secure.

But when Castiel got out of the bed, Dean's fear went skyrocketing.

"I will leave if that's what you want. But are you sure?"

Dean stared at him helplessly. This was his last chance. He had to suck in his pride and ask Castiel to stay with him. It sounded so weak and pathetic but Dean was so scared shitless that he wasn't thinking straight.

What if it came for him while Castiel was away? Whatever made this hard lump of fear in his heart?

The angel turned around and Dean literally reached out for him.

"No please! Stay here. Please. I don't want to be alone."

Because Castiel was facing away from Dean, the human didn't notice the small smile on Castiel's lips. Castiel's smile faded and he turned around.

Maybe he should tell Dean what happened. What he did when he punished Dean. But seeing Dean need him this much made him keep his mouth shut. He decided that he would enjoy needy Dean while he could.

"Alright, Dean. I will stay. Can you get back to sleep with me here?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Dean was too nervous to sleep.

Castiel frowned. His human needed sleep. But right now Castiel would do anything to ease Dean's anxiety. He nodded and Dean hopped out of bed, revealing his toned chest and a pair of sleeping boxers. Castiel's cheeks grew red as dirty thoughts entered his mind.

Dean would chained to the wall and blindfolded. He would struggle until he realized that Castiel was the one who chained him up. Then Dean would relax, realizing that it was just his lover wanting to play.

First Castiel would focus on Dean's lips: so unique and luscious. Castiel's finger would softly trace Dean's bottom lip, ticking the human. Then the finger would slide into Dean's mouth and Dean would suck on Castiel's finger, enjoying the taste of the angel's skin. Castiel would add another finger, then one more.

And once the three fingers were wet enough, Castiel would yank them out. Coated with saliva, they would prod into Dean's ass. The tight, hot wall would clench around his finger and make Castiel impatient to feel it wrap around his cock.

Pump in. Pump out. Dean would groan in need every time the fingers moved inside him. Mouth open, eyes closed, Dean's tongue would stick out, just barely past the bottom lip. His beautiful chest would heave up and down faster and faster.

And best of all, Dean would beg. He would plead for Castiel to take him. And Castiel would stall, just to tease him. The angel would cruelly only fuck Dean with his fingers until Dean was screaming for his cock.

And then finally, finally, Castiel would yank his fingers out and they would be replaced with his dick. He could hear Dean now, using the Lord's name in vain and crying out 'YES.'

"Cas?" the voice that sounded so far away brought Castiel back to reality. Dean was sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand and elbows resting on his legs.

The human was staring at him and Castiel realized that he must have been just standing motionless for a little too long. Castiel swallowed hard (the daydream's effects still making him hot and bothered) before taking his place beside Dean.

"What would you like to watch?" Castiel asked.

"Let's see what's on," Dean told him, flipping through the channels.

Castiel waited patiently for Dean to choose. The landed on a show about police officers doing their job. One was chasing a speeding Chevy Camaro that was driving with absolutely no regard for public safety.

The angel cringed when he saw how the man was driving. Nothing good came out of crime. People got hurt, others earn a spot in hell and no one won. As an angel, Castiel knew how easily corrupt humans can become.

But at least Dean was looking better. He recovered quickly, that was for sure. Castiel thought the dream would do more damage than that. Maybe Castiel did do the right thing when he gave Dean some of his memories of being raped by his father. Angel's emotions were 800 times more powerful than human's and Castiel also planted the fear that Castiel felt when being raped. He was afraid Dean wouldn't be able to take such fear as he was only a mere human but Dean already seemed okay.

And he also needed Castiel. He wanted Castiel to stay. Castiel had regretted what he done immediately after performing the task but now he was glad.

"Hey Cas?"

The angel turned to look at his human. Dean was now resting his arms on the back of the couch and one leg was resting on top of the other. He was looking at the angel cooly, as if he never had the nightmare.

"Yes Dean? What is it?"

"Do you think my...bad dream had anything to do with what you did to me earlier?"

He wasn't expecting this question so soon. Castiel averted his gaze, debating on how to answer. He didn't want Dean to hate him anymore than he already did. He desperately needed Dean's love and trust.

So, as much as he didn't want to, Castiel decided to lie. He shook his head.

"No Dean. All I did earlier was show you how much I loved you and how angry I was with you. Nothing more."

"You said what you did was worse than nearly drowning me," Dean pointed out.

"You must understand how infuriated I was with you," Castiel's tone was calm, "I thought that if you felt my rage, you wouldn't forgive me. That's why I thought..." he trailed off.

Dean took a moment to examine the angel closely. A crashing sound brought both men's attention back onto the television. Fire danced from the Chevy and the police were dragging a man's body out of all the destruction.

"That guy was asking for it," Dean said.

"Dean. May I kiss you?" Castiel asked him suddenly.

Dean looked at him.

"As long as you consider me your equal."

Castiel couldn't prevent the white hot anger stirring in his chest. Why were some humans so disillusioned with the idea of complete equality? Dean was a mere human and even though humans were one of God's most favorite creatures, there was a hierarchy that needed to be respected.

The angel heard the voice in his head, telling him that Dean needed to be punished for this. That once Dean was punished, he would learn his lesson and respect him.

But Castiel had punished his human several times before and it didn't lead anywhere. Should he listen to his father's voice or should he try to see it from Dean's point of view?

Castiel thought as hard as he could and the more he thought about it, the less angry he felt.

And then, shy Castiel reared its head. Dean could see the change quite clearly.

"Alright Dean. You're my equal. May I kiss you now?"

Even though Dean was glad mean Castiel hit the road, he didn't want shy Castiel either. He wanted third Castiel. But he saw that it was going to take some time to get him. Dean should count his blessings.

The human leaned forward and Castiel hesitantly met him halfway. Their lips connected only for a few seconds when a loud knocking was heard. The two broke the kiss because the knocking definitely didn't come from the t.v. It came from, strangely enough, the bathroom. Dean looked at Castiel.

"Who the hell?"

"I have no idea," Castiel told him honestly.

The angel stood up and slowly made his way over to the door. Dean followed him.

"Is it your brother?"

Castiel relaxed with a smile. Gabriel. Of course it was Gabriel. He was just playing a trick on them. Castiel opened the door.

But both men were stunned when they saw what was on the other side of the door.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sammy? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Dean couldn't believe it. Sam had a solemn look on his face as he stood in front of him. He didn't seem to notice Castiel, or that Dean wasn't wearing a shirt.

The elder Winchester went up to embrace Sam. Sam didn't react to it but Dean was too overwhelmed with happiness to care.

"Dean," Sam said, "Help me."

The plea sounded so broken, as if all hope was gone. Dean looked at Castiel and was about to ask if the angel had anything to do with this. But then Sam spoke up.

"He didn't have anything to do with it, Dean."

Dean and Castiel looked at him in wonder. Sam stared back with a look that cried for help. Dean was about to offer Sam to sit down when his little brother spoke again.

"I don't want to sit down."

Okay, Sammy was really starting to scare Dean.

"I'm sorry I'm scaring you."

"What the fuck's going on? Are you a mind-reader now, or something?" Dean demanded angrily.

His rage diminished somewhat when Sam sighed.

"Today is Tuesday."

Dean blinked.

"That's good to know, Sam. Now-"

"Yesterday was Tuesday."

"You've lost me," Dean was really worried now.

Sam bent his head down and took a deep breath. Then he looked back up at them.

"This has all happened before. I wake up with Bobby and Dad, we try to find you, I meet up with that Gabriel guy, then I'm suddenly here. And then, you introduce me to Castiel and I get angry and try to punch him but Castiel is too strong. Castiel doesn't want me here so he offers to let me go. You want to go with me. He says no. So you just tell me to go alone. I say no. Castiel is going to take me back anyway. I resist. Then I suddenly black out and a second later, I'm waking up with Bobby and Dad, and they're telling me that we have to look for you. I keep waking up on Tuesday. Help m, for the love of God."

What Sam just said was mind-boggling to Dean. Dean looked at Castiel. The angel had a thin line on his lips and his eyes were deep in thought. The elder Winchester had a pretty damn good feeling that Castiel knew what was going on.

He walked over to the angel, causing Castiel to look at him. Dean put up his best determined look.

"Cas, what's happening?"

The man in the trench coat rubbed his temple wearily. His eyes shifted to Sam.

"My brother, Gabriel, is responsible for this."

"Thank God. Now at least I know for sure," Sam exclaimed, "Tell him to stop!"

"How do you know Gabriel?" Dean suddenly asked.

Castiel suddenly disappeared. The two humans waited for him to come back. After awhile, they felt the dire need to sit down so they went on the couch. Sam explained to Dean about his first encounter with Gabriel.

After that, the two brothers started enjoying each others' company. Sam was finally starting to relax and Dean, seeing this, flicked on the television.

After all this time. After what seemed like forever Dean got to see Sam again. He was happier than when he first got Castiel to let him outside. Sammy was here.

Then he frowned. Sammy was here. He was now trapped, just like him. Dean knew that Castiel wouldn't let him go with Sam. But he needed to convince Sam to leave. He was just about to tell him when Castiel reappeared, along with Gabriel.

Sam shot up when he saw Gabriel. Dean stood up as well, and when he saw the possessive look on Gabriel's face, he went into big brother mode. He stood inbetween Gabriel and Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart. How about that kiss?"

"Kiss?" Dean turned to Sam.

"He's been wanting me to kiss him on all the Tuesdays he's put me through," Sam explained, glaring at Gabriel.

Castiel frowned at his brother, then he looked at Dean and Sam.

"Gabriel and I will relocate you two. We have discussed this thoroughly and decided that you two should stay together."

The two Winchesters gaped in shock. That was it? They were free? Dean smiled at Castiel.

"I'd knew you'd come to your senses one day, Cas! Thank you for finally letting us go. If you want, you can come over to my house and we can just chat. Or you can pop up anywhere, as long as you don't abduct me again. And I promise...what are you laughing at?" he glared at the amused Gabriel.

Castiel looked at Dean sadly while Gabriel stopped cackling up. Gabriel smiled at Castiel.

"You have the dumber one, I see," then he turned to Dean, "We're not letting you go. We're relocating you. In order to keep both of you, we'll have to move you to someplace bigger."

Sam stepped around Dean to get closer to Gabriel. The angel looked bemused at how Sam was trying to be scary. Sam's glare looked more like a bitchface than anything badass.

"You can't keep us. We're human beings."

He was caught off guard when Gabriel suddenly pinched his cheeks.

"That's right. Humans. That's why we can keep you. Get it?"

"You didn't want Castiel to keep me, now you're abducting Sam?" Dean nearly yelled.

Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder but Dean threw the hand away. Castiel's timid eyes were slowly starting to harden. Mean Castiel was on his way.

Sam slapped the pinching hand away and glared down at Gabriel.

"Fuck you. What do you even mean by keeping us, anyway? Like pets or something? That's fucking sick. And you know what else? I don't have to listen to a damn word you say. You're a moron if you think I'll just let you-" he was cut off when lips forced against his.

Gabriel had a hand around Sam's lower back and was pulling him very close. Dean tried to intervene but Castiel kept a firm grip on him. Dean tried to pull out of the angel's grasp but Castiel was too strong.

Sam managed to push Gabriel off of him. He punched him squarely on the nose. Gabriel didn't even take a step back. Sam rubbed his knuckle that was apparently sore from the punch.

Anger burned in Dean's chest. Sam couldn't be a prisoner too. He just couldn't. Dean turned to Castiel.

"Let Sam go. He doesn't need to be in this hellhole like me."

Sam was about to protest but Castiel interrupted.

"I am not responsible for what my brother decides to do. We've come to an agreement and decided we would keep you both. But at least you'll be together. You should be more grateful."

He couldn't believe it. Dean felt something more than just anger. He felt pure betrayal. Like a bond that could have been there was now forever broken. Dean's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I thought I could love you," he muttered.

Castiel's mean, assertive gaze cracked into a look of wonder, then hurt. The angel in the trench coat was silent for a while. Everyone was silent. Not even Gabriel dared to say anything. Sam wiped his lips from Gabriel's kiss. Gabriel stared at Castiel, waiting for him to do something about Dean. Dean continued to stare at the floor.

He thought he could get third Castiel and then everything would be alright. But Castiel did something too unforgivable. He let Sam get wrapped up in this. Sure, he had threatened Sammy but he never went through with his threats. But now that Dean could see his brother being someone's pet just like him, he couldn't allow Castiel into his heart anymore.

Castiel was dead to him. It didn't matter who Castiel's father was. No one messed with Dean's brother.

And yet he couldn't help how his heartstrings pulled toward the angel. He was trying with all his might to believe Castiel didn't matter. And yet-

"I know you still can," Castiel told him confidently, "I know you're upset with me but we'll get through this. Now let Gabriel and I take you somewhere else. Gabriel," he turned to his brother.

Gabriel nodded at him and took hold of Sam's wrist. Castiel took hold of Dean's. Dean saw everything disappear and he knew that he was being teleported. A second later, the two brothers found themselves in a much bigger room. It looked to be a spacious living room, with nice carpet and a huge t.v. off to the side. There was a fireplace and a dinning table with chairs. Dean didn't see any beds anywhere but he did see a hallway leading to a kitchen at the end and a staircase in the center of the room. They've gone from being cooped up into a small room to a house. Castiel offered Dean a smile. Gabriel let go of Sam.

"Thanks for the kiss. I'll let tomorrow be Wednesday for you. Give me a kiss everyday and the week will keep moving. Got it?"

"Castiel, knock some sense into him," Dean said.

He hoped with resentment that Castiel noticed he didn't call him Cas. The angel looked at him.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

Of course there wasn't, thought Dean bitterly.

x

Bobby's face was white when he told John what happened. The demi-god tried to get Sam to kiss him, then he took Sam somewhere. John's face was red as he kicked the car harshly. Now both of his sons were gone. Fucking supernatural bastards thinking that they can take whatever the fuck they wanted.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but lose hope. After Mary was killed, this was the last thing he needed. John needed his family. He couldn't live another day if he thought he would never see his children again.

John sunk to his knees, not caring that he was getting his pants dirty. Bobby had seen enough.

"Stop it. You're a hunter."

"If I had told them about what hides in the dark," John chocked out, "If I had prepared them for the supernatural, they would've had a fighting chance against these freaks."

"It's too late for that. But it's not too late to save their hides. We can summon them and force them to come to us. We know their names."

"And then what do we do," John demanded, "They are more powerful than us. And reasoning with them is probably not an option either."

"Yeah. But I've got a plan, you idgit."


	22. Chapter 22

Sam and Dean spent the rest of the early morning exploring their new prison. Like a goofy child, Dean ran up and down the stairs with a large grin on his face. Sam sighed and shook his head sadly. Dean was really just covering up his anger and hurt, though he hoped Sam didn't realize that.

He didn't know if he ever wanted to see Castiel's face again. But he was glad that they were gone for now. The angels had left them to do some errands (or so they said). What kind of errands did angels do anyway?

When he notice his brother going into the kitchen, Dean stopped his playing around and followed. On the counter there was a note addressed to Dean. The elder Winchester picked it up and began to read.

_Dean,_

_There are many vegetables in the fridge. Please eat as many as you can._

_Love Castiel_

Dean crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash, earning a look of pity from his little brother.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Talk about what?" Dean blinked at him before going over to the coffee machine.

"About Castiel."

Dean scoffed, "What's to talk about?"

Sam was going through the fridge, picking out eggs, cheese and mushrooms. He found a frying pan at the bottom of the stove. The younger male cracked a few eggs into a bowl he found on the top shelf.

"You said that you could love him."

Dean's shoulders tensed up. Of course he said that in front of his brother. He almost forgot about that. Sam finished cracking the eggs and was now staring at Dean, waiting for the other man's reaction.

Dean wasn't going to tell him anything that happened during these past few days. There really wasn't any reason he should know why Dean had started to love Castiel. Quite honestly, Dean wasn't sure of the reason himself. It was like a demented case of Stockholm syndrome.

"He's your stalker, Dean. He kidnapped you. How could you love him?"

"Just drop it," Dean warned with a bit of force.

Sam went back to his cooking. It was silent for a while, so Dean figured Sam had listened. The elder brother prepared the coffee. What he really needed right now was a big helping of caffeine.

"Do you want an omelet too?" Sam asked without looking back at him.

"Sure, you making it?"

"Sure."

Sam's cooking wasn't as good as the food Castiel brought home but it was definitely better than Dean's own culinary skills. His little brother had added an onion he found in a basket on top of the counter. The eggs were nice and hot and they filled Dean's stomach.

After their breakfast, Sam went into the library they found earlier that morning. Geek boy, Dean thought with a mental smirk. A yawn escaped Dean's mouth. It seemed as if the coffee wasn't enough to counter the effects lack of sleeping had on him. Since there was nothing else he could do, Dean decided to go into one of the bedrooms and take a nap.

Upstairs there were two doors. Sam chose the bedroom to the left of the stairs and Dean picked the one to the right. The bedrooms were surprisingly spacious. Each had a couch, bed and small bathroom. The only difference was that the room Sam chose had a bookshelf and Dean's room had a television set.

Dean yawned and lied himself on top of the covers of his bed. He wanted nothing more than to forget any of this ever happened. Why couldn't Castiel have tried to woo him the old fashioned way? By asking him out to lunch and talking about his interests? Why did he ever think it was a good idea to just grab Dean from his home and go?

The fluttering of wings made Dean sat himself back up. Castiel was in front of the bed, looking straight at him. His smirk was disheartening. The last thing Dean needed right now was mean Castiel.

"Are you going to sleep?" Castiel asked, his smirk fading into a look of concern.

"Well, I _was_, Castiel."

"Let me hold you."

"What?"

Dean was sure that he heard wrong. But before he could say anything else, Castiel picked him up bridal style. The elder Winchester stared wide-eyed at the man who had lost his mind, before struggling in his grasp.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"I just want to hold you while you nap," Castiel explained seriously, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

What was the matter with this guy? Dean thrashed around, doing everything he could to get Castiel to let him go. But the angel held him in place easily.

"Let me go," he repeated, becoming increasingly irate.

"No," the smirk was back.

"Stop it, Castiel!"

The shouting was loud enough for Sam to hear, Dean was sure of it. The sound of footsteps rushing upstairs confirmed this.

"Dean!" Sam's voice shouted and a second later his brother was barging through the door.

Sam was followed by Gabriel, a bit to Dean's surprise (and annoyance). The younger Winchester took in the sight like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dean felt his cheeks growing hot and he struggled even more.

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's shoulder to keep him from getting any closer. Sam's eyes flashed in anger but Castiel didn't seem to notice. Dean felt like he could die. Everyone could see him being manhandled now.

"Why don't you all take a picture now that you can see all this?" he demanded angrily.

"Dean stop," Castiel warned, "I just wanted to pick you up."

"Like a fucking puppy, right?"

To add to his embarrassment, Castiel withdrew one hand. So he wasn't even using two hands to hold him now. Castiel's free hand began petting Dean's hair.

"Put him down," Sam ordered darkly.

"Sammy-" Gabriel started but Castiel interrupted.

"I will do with Dean as I please. He's mine. I love him much more than any human could possible manage. Mind your own business."

Fuck off, Dean told him silently. This wasn't love. He didn't know what this was but it sure as hell wasn't love.

He closed his eyes, pretending that he wasn't really here being humiliated in front of everyone. Gabriel was gently pulling Sam away and the younger Winchester resisted.

"Let him go. He doesn't belong to you."

"Sammy, just leave," Dean's voice was filled with pent up frustration.

"Had you not screamed, your brother would have not seen this. This is your fault, Dean," Castiel pointed out unfairly.

Dean noticed how angry Sam was becoming, even Gabriel seemed to be having trouble holding onto him. Then without warning, Sam flew out of Gabriel's grasp and ran up to Castiel, punching him in the jaw.

What happened next was like slow motion. The impact sent Castiel flying back. The angel dropped Dean onto the ground and bounced back toward the wall. Dean felt a stab of pain as he landed hard on the ground but he didn't take much notice. He stared at Castiel with his mouth wide opened, then he turned to Sam.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked his little brother.

Whenever Dean tried punching Castiel, it was like punching a solid brick wall. So how in the world did Sam manage to hit him with that much force? It didn't make any sense.

Sam seemed just as surprised as Dean. He stared at Castiel, who was slowly picking himself up.

"I don't know," replied Sam softly.

Castiel stared at the two, looking thoroughly pissed off. The angel rubbed his jaw and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel turned to Sam, examining him for a moment.

"What should we do with them?"

"Separate them," Castiel answered with vice.

"No!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam ran up and punched Castiel again. This time, however, the angel didn't budge. Sam rubbed his knuckles, looking more confused than ever. Castiel glared at both of the humans.

"Neither of you know your place. I want you separated. Gabriel, I'm taking Dean back to the other room."

"Please Castiel. Don't do this," Dean pleaded, "I'll let you pick me up."

Dean ignored the strange look Sam was now giving him. Dean didn't care. He couldn't let Sam be in this alone. At least this way he felt that he could do something about Gabriel. But if Castiel took him back now, he couldn't protect Sam at all.

So as much as he hated to, he begged. He needed Castiel to have mercy on them. And if bargaining with him was the only way, then Dean would gladly do so. It seemed to be doing the trick as Castiel pursed his lips in thoughts.

"You will let me hold you while you sleep?"

He looked straight into Castiel's eyes. Dean knew that if he agreed to this, Castiel would walk all over him.

"Yes. Just don't separate us. Please?"

"Dean-" Sam began but Dean swiftly turned to him.

"No. I won't let you be alone if I can help it. Go back downstairs. Read a book, brainiac."

Gabriel's hand returned to Sam's shoulder. This time it looked as if Sam couldn't resist. The other two left the room, leaving Dean alone with Castiel.

Dean felt himself being picked up. Castiel smirked and sat down on the couch while cradling Dean with one hand. The other hand went back to petting. Dean bit the inside of his lip.

"Thank you, Dean. I'm sure you'll get used to this eventually."

It was quiet for awhile after that, as Castiel continued to pet Dean. The elder Winchester tried to sleep but found it very hard while Castiel was holding onto him. The angel seemed content to just let the silence continue.

"Castiel?"

"Yes Dean?"

But what was he going to ask him? Should he asked him what he could do for Sammy's freedom? Or why Castiel let Sammy get kidnapped? Should he ask Castiel if he could let them both go, even though he knew that wouldn't lead to anywhere? What should he ask him?

Castiel's fingers brushed against Dean's locks lovingly. Dean wanted to swipe the hand away. Finally, Dean knew what he wanted to say.

"How did Sammy manage to punch you like that?"

Hesitation at first, then, "I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you both were. But he shouldn't have done it. I will not allow such disrespect. I do hope my brother will discipline him accordingly."

Oh no. Dean didn't think about what Gabriel would do. His face went pale from all the possibilities running through his mind. Castiel frowned at him.

"But do not worry too much. Sam is safe here."

"Why won't you let him go? You only need me."

"I told you this already," Castiel insisted with impatience, "My brother is the one who decided to abduct him. If you want to talk to someone about Sam, it should be him."

That actually didn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe once Castiel was done with his petting session, Dean could find out how to get Gabriel to let Sam go. It was a stretch but the fact that Dean even had a plan was enough to give him comfort.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam sighed in frustration. When the two were downstairs, Sam glared at Gabriel.

"Your brother needs to leave mine alone."

"I can't control who he loves."

"He doesn't love him," Sam insisted, "You don't kidnapped somebody you love. Hell, this probably isn't even lust. This is just about pure control. All he wants is to control Dean."

Gabriel didn't looked angry but he did seem a bit miffed.

"Maybe he does love him smartass but he doesn't know how to love."

Sam was sure that Gabriel was just trying to trick him into feeling guilty. Well, Sam refused to let that work on him.

"If you angels were really that superior, you would know how to love easily. It's obvious that it's just about control. I think-"

"I think you've done enough thinking for today. Why don't I help you relax here?"

Before Sam could react, Gabriel had several fingers on his temple. Confused, Sam felt a tingling sensation go through his brain. It felt as if the neurons in his brain were turning to goo. The out of body feeling made Sam wonder if he had just walked into a dream.

A few seconds later, he couldn't think. Like at all. His mind instinctively tried to conjure up a thought but nothing happened. Sam stared at Gabriel with unblinking eyes.

"I hate to do that to you. But you need to chill out. How about a kiss?"

Sam knew this man was talking to him, or at least he thought he was talking to him. At least he was thinking again. Sam felt he must know this guy but he wasn't really sure. Gabriel kissed him on the lips and Sam was completely unresponsive.

"Gimme' my thinking back," Sam muttered unintelligibly, holding out his hands as if he was going to receive something physical.

Gabriel smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. You made me a little bit upset with your thinking, Sammy. Besides, I won't keep you like this forever. What fun would that be? You so sexy when you're smart."

"My my my-" Sam stammered, unsure of what he was going to say.

Gabriel kissed him again. Then he withdrew his head and frowned.

"Really, I am sorry," he said sincerely, "I'm sorry about everything."

x

Sam's eyes were glossy and distant. Gabriel wondered if he went too far.

"I...w-w-w-w-want to go...home."

"Sam-" but Gabriel stopped short when he felt something tugging at him.

He let go of Sam. The next moment, he and his brother were both standing inside a summoning circle. It appeared as if they were in some stone basement, with hunting gadgets everywhere. They were looking at John and Bobby. Both hunters were armed with guns but that didn't scare either of them.

Castiel looked pissed that his time with Dean had been cut short. Gabriel saw his brother glaring at the two hunters. John matched the glare with his own angry look.

"Give them back."

"Or else what?" Castiel demanded.

"Or else we'll get rid of both of you," said Bobby, "And then we'll find them ourselves."

"What makes you think that you can hurt us?" asked Gabriel.

Bobby raised his gun and shot at the mischievous angel. Gabriel felt something go through his chest but it was hardly pain. He smiled and laughed. Did they really think that would work?

Castiel raised John up in mid air and threw him on the wall. John groaned in pain but got back up, blood dripping from his forehead. Castiel frowned. He didn't want to hurt Dean's father.

Bobby shot at Gabriel again. Gabriel felt the bullet go through him once more. A gun appeared in Gabriel's own hand and he fired a warning shot, not intending to hurt Bobby at all. However, Bobby moved as if to dodge the bullet but he jumped right in front of it. The bullet pierced his arm. The hunter cried out as blood dripped from the wound. He held his arm tightly. Castiel and Gabriel edged closer to the hunters. Both John and Bobby were looking away. Were they in that much pain?

Castiel grabbed John and forced him to look at him. Then the angel drew a line over the wound, sealing it up completely. Gabriel did the same with Bobby's wound.

"Give them back. Please. I miss my sons."

Castiel glared but Gabriel felt sympathy and (for the first time since he abducted Sam) guilt. Gabriel knew that Castiel's anger was too strong to control. Castiel took a step back.

"Dean is safe with me. Sam is fine too. They will be protected from ghosts and demons as long as they're with us. I promise that one day you will see them again. But I will not allow you to see them until you stop summoning us."

"How did you summon us anyway?" Gabriel asked.

"We knew your names," Bobby answered, "We used that to summon you."

"I don't care how you did it. Don't do it again. Or else neither of you will be able to see them ever again," Castiel demanded before vanishing.

Gabriel left too, leaving the newly healed hunters alone. Bobby and John showed each other the bottles they've been hiding. Each bottle had a small amount of their own blood from the fight.

They had the blood of the demigod's victims.

x

The angels returned to a brain dead Sam and a very pissed off Dean. The elder Winchester had been examining his little brother. When he saw the angels, he glared accusingly at both of them.

"What the hell did you do to Sammy? Good God, he's acting like a fucking lifeless doll!"

It was true. Sam was leaning against the wall, his head tilted down, his eyes hardly blinking. He was muttering something completely incoherent under his breath.

Castiel looked at Gabriel, then back at Dean.

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain."

Dean bit the inside of his lip. He seemed close to telling Castiel to go fuck himself. Gabriel could see it in his eyes. Castiel took Dean's silence for submission. The angel in the trench coat turned to Gabriel.

"What did you do to Sam?"

"He was a little wound up. I thought it would help him relax."

"Help him relax?" exclaimed Dean. Gabriel nodded.

"The average human has about 50,000 thoughts in one day. I'd say your genius brother here would have at least twice that amount. It's very draining for your mind to constantly be at work. So I figured this would help."

"Bullshit. I know why you did it. You wanted to make sure Sam couldn't come up a plan to escape. You're afraid of him."

Afraid of him? Not hardly. Gabriel would have normally defended himself, however he couldn't stop thinking about the two hunters. John missed his sons terribly. And Father in Heaven has most likely been disapproving of the angels' actions ever since Dean was abducted. Maybe even before that.

Thinking about Lord the Father made Gabriel think about his own father and he frowned. Angels were definitely not exempt from sin, his father proved that. If humans ever found out how angels could really be like, they would be in for quite a shock.

"I..want..think back," Sam said a little more clearly, not looking at anyone.

"Don't worry. You're going to get think back," Dean glared at Gabriel, "Or else."

Gabriel nearly laughed. But maybe he should restore Sam's mind. He was just about to do that when Castiel stood right in front of Dean.

"Or else what?" his voice was hard as a diamond.

Dean didn't back down. In fact he held his chin up high. The two stared each other down. Gabriel looked at them in interest. Sam stumbled away and sat himself down on a chair that was facing a television.

Gabriel wondered if he should turn on the t.v. for Sam. It would be interesting to see what braindead Sammy liked to watch. Maybe that one children's show called Lazy Town? That would be funny.

"Or else I'll take a trip to Hell."

What did he say? Gabriel turned back at Dean. Castiel looked stunned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Dean looked at Gabriel.

"No matter what you guys do, you can't control my willpower. So what if I did something that would make me go to Hell? Then I'll never have to see your ugly face again, Castiel."

He sounded serious. Gabriel couldn't believe it. Humans had no concept of Hell but at least some of them knew better than to go there willingly. He saw Castiel's face go pale. When Castiel was done looking shocked, he started to look hurt. He took a step back and inhaled sharply.

"You'd really do that?" he asked Dean.

Dean's eyes lit up. Uh oh, thought Gabriel. It looked like Dean found an opening.

"Bring Sammy back to normal and let us go. Then we'll make sure that we go to Heaven. If you don't, then I will do something to make me go to Hell. I can do it too, since I have a will and all."

"You do not. I can control it."

Gabriel knew that Castiel was bluffing, at least to an extent. Angels can make humans do simple tasks for a very little while, like how Gabriel made his Sammy eat but anything beyond that was impossible for them. God was very keen on His humans making their own choices.

Dean looked unsure. Castiel's bluffing was working. Dean's hands shot it the air and Gabriel knew that Castiel did it. Dean dropped his hands at his sides, looking at Castiel with a horrified expression. Castiel smirked.

"You see? Do you really want me to be your puppet master? I let you have your will. But if you threaten me like that again, then your actions will never be your own."

Gabriel noted that the bit of hope that sparked inside Dean's eyes had been crushed. He also couldn't help but notice that Castiel seemed to regret this. For a quick moment he saw the less aggressive part of his brother show. However, Castiel recovered and continued to look mean.

Dean turned to Gabriel.

"Please turn him back."

"Very good, Dean. You should have asked nicely to begin with," Castiel pointed out.

Gabriel looked at Sam. The younger Winchester still had his palms opened, ready to receive something physical.

"I want..think now."

"Alright, I see when I'm beat," Gabriel said even though he secretly wanted to turn Sam back to normal anyway.

Gabriel placed his fingers on Sam's temple again. The human looked as if he was just startled awake from a dream.

"What the hell happened?" he asked Dean.

"Glad to see you back, Sammy."

Dean looked at Gabriel warily. Then he turned to Castiel.

"So, do you guys have errands to do or something?"

"Not right now," Castiel smirked.

Dean looked down at the floor.

"Great," he mumbled.

x

"If this doesn't work," Bobby trailed off to leave the rest to John's imagination.

"I know. But we've got to try."

"Maybe this plan is too risky. I want to get rid of these fuckers as much as you do but if we don't kill them, they may end up killing us. And if we do kill them, we have no way to find Dean and Sam."

"You saw how they healed our wounds. They don't want to kill us," John explained, carefully dripping his blood on the knife, "And we can threaten them. Or kill one and get the information out of the other."

Bobby sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe we should wait before-"

"No. I've waited long enough. The longer Sam and Dean are gone the more I want to smash my head open for not teaching them. If I had told them about the supernatural-"

"I know," Bobby insisted impatiently, then said more gently, "I'm all for this plan if you are."

John took in a deep breath.

"Then let's get ready."

* * *

I am so sorry for taking down this fic before. I had received one negative review and I thought maybe people were just pretending to like this fic because they're nice. I guess my lack of confidence in my abilities makes me almost paranoid. It wasn't until I received a lot of personal messages asking what happened to the fic that I realized that people did enjoy it. Again, I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the best of me.


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel frowned up at the sky. He was currently flying above the city of Detroit, Michigan. His brother was right beside him with his arms crossed.

"Why now?" Castiel asked more to himself than to Gabriel.

But Gabriel answered anyway.

"He wants us. I know you don't want to see him. But we must honor his wishes."

Castiel felt his heart pounding. Why did his father want to meet them? What could he possibly want to talk about? They went their separate ways centuries ago.

Gabriel sighed. He placed a reassuring hand on Castiel's shoulder but Castiel barely felt it. Castiel was too wrapped up in his hellish memories.

Their wings fluttered softly and effortlessly. There was a halo of light coming towards them and the two brothers braced themselves.

A moment later, he appeared. Tall, muscular, bearded and beautiful. Lumen had hair so golden that it gleamed even in darkness. His eyes were kind, for now at least. Castiel frowned.

"Greetings, Father," said Gabriel.

"Hello to you both. Tell me, how are your humans?"

Castiel tensed up but said nothing. He looked down at the city lights and traveling cars. He wanted this meeting to end already so that he could spend time with his Dean.

"They are well," Gabriel told his father cautiously, "Their father managed to summon us, however."

"That's what I want to talk about. It seems that we're in trouble," Lumen suddenly looked concerned.

Castiel dared to look at his father. Gabriel leaned his head in, ready for his father to go on.

"Lucifer is gaining in strength and his demons are multiplying. There's much more danger on Earth than ever before. Surely you two sensed this?" Lumen asked.

"There have always been demons roaming the planet," Gabriel pointed out, "Are you saying that the problem is more severe?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I believe that the demons had something to do with the reason we can now be summoned. Be careful, my sons. And Gabriel, keep a close eye on your human. You saw what happened to his mother when he was an infant."

"I remember," Gabriel appeared to be deep in thought.

"Take these holy amulets," Lumen handed the items to them, "They will prevent you from being summoned and will also increase your power."

Castiel took a long look at his. The necklace was surely made from Heaven's gold and a crystal was gleaming in the center. Green, like Dean's eyes. Castiel was almost entranced by it. He put the gift around his neck. Gabriel did the same with his. They hid the amulets underneath their shirts. No need to explain them to their humans and cause them worry.

"We must return now, Father. May we take our leave?" Gabriel was trying to get Castiel away from Lumen as quickly as possible.

Lumen smiled serenely. Castiel refused to look at his father but Lumen didn't react to that.

"Of course. Farewell, my beautiful sons."

Castiel tensed up. Beautiful. He hated it when his father called him that.

x

Dean took a sip of his soda. He was sitting on his bed watching crap television, trying his best to think about something other than the utter failure he had with Castiel.

It seemed like victory was almost right in front of him. Dean had been certain that he still had a will. But no, Castiel took that away too. Now his whole threatening to go to Hell plan failed him. Was there no way that he could win?

Sam came in with a solemn look. Dean didn't look at him even though he sensed his presence.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked him.

"I don't even know. Bridezilla or something," Dean grumbled.

Sam suddenly laughed and the sound managed to produce a smile on Dean's face too.

"Why are you watching that? You think the women are hot or something?"

"Angry and emotionally unstable brides are not exactly my type," Dean grinned at his brother.

The two cracked up laughing. Sam's eyes crinkled in joy. The sight of his laughing brother was so innocent that Dean still couldn't believe how Sam had managed to punch Castiel the way that he did. What had happened? How did Sam gain that much strength?

Sam opened his mouth to say something but the sound of wings shut him up. Castiel and Gabriel appeared in between them. Dean and Sam's happy smiles left their faces. Dean shut the t.v. off and stood up.

Castiel didn't look too happy either. He had a sour look on his face. Gabriel was the only one at least pretending to be happy. He grinned at Sam.

"Hey there, Sammy. Are you getting hungry?"

Sam avoided his gaze. Castiel offered a smile to Dean but the human didn't return the favor. Castiel took no notice.

"We thought that maybe you two would like some pizza. We just didn't know what kind that you want," explained Castiel.

Neither Sam nor Dean said anything. The angels let the silence continue for a while. Eventually, Castiel frowned angrily. He leaned over to Dean's ear.

"I am not in the mood for this" he whispered so that Sam couldn't hear him, "Cooperate now or I will spank you. In front of your brother. Tell me what kind of pizza you want."

Dean swallowed thickly but his gaze remained hard. He knew when he was beat.

"Meatlovers," Dean told him.

Castiel nodded. He turned to Sam.

"What would you like?"

"Pepperoni," replied the younger Winchester.

Gabriel made a few boxes of pizzas appear in his hand. He smiled mischievously at Sam.

"Pepperoni's my favorite too. Would you like to share a slice with me? You can eat on one end and I can eat on the other and we can meet in the middle..."

Sam's face curled up in disgust. Dean's protective brother side wanted nothing more than to tear off Gabriel's invisible wings.

"That's sick. I'm getting married," Sam exclaimed, "Doesn't that matter to you at all?"

The angel shook his head. Castiel sat on the bed and instructed Dean to do so as well. Dean's pride was hurt but he did as he was told. Castiel smiled and took one of the boxes off of Gabriel's hands.

"I want to be alone with Dean. We'll eat here."

"I know when I'm not wanted," Gabriel joked, "Let's go Sammy."

Gabriel walked toward the door. When he realized that Sam wasn't following, he turned around, his smile never faltering.

"You're not coming? Well then, I hope you really like Thursdays."

With a defeated look, Sam followed Gabriel out the door. When the door closed, Dean gulped. He could tell that Castiel was in mean mode.

With long fingers, Castiel opened the box to show delicious pieces of meat on cheesy pizza. Dean had to admit, he did like pizza. Dean made a grab for a slice but Castiel slapped his hand away.

"I want to feed you."

The human was expecting something like this but that didn't make his pride any less sore. He glared at the haughty angel.

"Well, why don't you force me to do what you want? That seems to be your solution for everything," Dean growled.

His bitter mood was contagious. Castiel matched his glare with his own. The angel closed the box.

"If you continue to act like that, then you won't get any dinner."

Dean was about to tell Castiel how much he hated him. But he remembered that things didn't go so well the last time he did that. He didn't need evil Gabriel back on his ass again.

And Gabriel better not try anything funny with Sam or else there will be Hell to pay.

"That's alright with me," Dean shot back at Castiel, "I'd rather starve than be fed like a baby."

Castiel's glare melted into a look of worry, "You don't really mean that."

"Of course I don't. Because you said I don't mean that. That must mean that I don't mean that. Whatever you say goes, right? You know if I do go to Heaven I'm going to ask God to give me a restraining order against you. I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of you treating me like shit," Dean felt himself getting more and more worked up.

Castiel said nothing. Dean stood up and paced around the room. He cried out in frustration and placed his hands on his head. Then he took a few deep breaths and turned around to face Castiel.

"You know you could have just introduce yourself to me like any sane person would. We could've gone out, had a few drinks and maybe have been something more. But what did you do instead? You just took me from my home, my life, my _family_. You didn't care what I think. You've never cared what I thought."

This time it was Castiel who shot out of his seat, an angry scowl spread across his features.

"You don't mean that. Don't say things you don't mean," he said in a warning tone.

Dean had had enough. He got up to Castiel's face with his arms outstretched as if to say 'come get me.' He had a lot to say and he didn't care if Castiel listened or not.

"What are you going to do?" Dean taunted, "Use that angel mojo to get me to do what you want? Fine. Do it. I don't care anymore. Fuck you and fuck your god."

Castiel fell silent, his face whitening in pure rage. His eyes were wide, unblinking and they were boring into Dean's emerald orbs. Dean wasn't afraid. He was too angry to be afraid.

The angel grabbed the front of Dean's shirt with rough hands and pulled him very close. Dean didn't show any fear as Castiel leaned his head closer.

"Saying such vulgar things about me is one thing. But saying something like that about the Lord is an entirely different matter. Show respect for your creator. Repent right now," Castiel ordered darkly.

"No," Dean countered smugly.

"I'll spank you in front of your brother."

But that threat wouldn't work right now. Dean was too fed up with Castiel's commands. Angel or not, Dean knew that none of this was right. No one should kidnap someone from their home. No one had the right.

He glared right into Castiel's eyes, ignoring how his pants tightened. The fiery rage he felt seemed to fuel and reawaken his passion for Castiel. Dammit. Why did those lips look so tempting to kiss? Dean tried to avoid looking directly at the angel.

"Go to Hell."

"Dean!" Castiel growled, "Repent this instant. Apologize to God first, then to me."

"I'm done taking orders from you," Dean's voice was firm.

"Then I will make you do what I want," Castiel threatened.

Dean laughed without any trace of humor. So typical of mean Castiel. He wished he could figure out how Sam manage to punch this guy out.

"Then do it. What's stopping you?" asked Dean.

"Nothing!"

"Fuck your god. Fuck you. Fuck your brother. And fuck your god again. I don't care what you do to me anymore. I hate you."

He didn't mean to say the last sentence. Castiel's glare evaporated. Now he looked sad. Was it shy Castiel? Dean didn't know.

"You...hate me?" Castiel asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and said it.

For a moment he thought Castiel was going to cry. But the angel sucked in his breath at the last minute. He was still gripping onto Dean's shirt.

Dean didn't care if he went crying to Gabriel again. He knew now that Gabriel wouldn't hurt Sam. Gabriel was too infatuated with his brother.

Castiel was silent for a long time. His somber expression showed that he was deep in thought. Dean didn't know what to expect.

"Prove it," said Castiel suddenly.

Confused, Dean just stared.

"What?"

"Prove it," Castiel repeated, his voice surprisingly calm, "Prove that you hate me. Prove it right now."

Dean continue to stare. The tightness in his pants seem to increase and he prayed that Castiel didn't notice. Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and kiss the angel on the lips.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean couldn't see Castiel's eyes but he could imagine them nearly bulging out of their sockets. The angel's lips were even softer than the last time he kissed them. Dean's throbbing member ached for more.

Castiel grabbed the side of Dean's face and plunged into the kiss. His tongue protruded inside Dean's mouth, exploring it. Dean let it roam anywhere it damn well wanted to.

"I hate you," Dean said passionately, before kissing him again.

They went on like that for a time, with Dean occasionally telling Castiel how much he hated him between kisses. What was Dean doing? He had no idea. What was he thinking? Nothing. That was what he was thinking. Absolutely nothing.

Dean pushed Castiel on the bed, all the while kissing him. Castiel let himself fall on his back with Dean on top of him. Castiel was hard too. Dean could feel it.

When Dean pulled away and looked into Castiel's eyes, he saw something different about the angel. Not a mean, smug expression but not a shy one either.

"Dean," Castiel breathed out, "How far do you plan on going?"

It was him. The one Dean had longed for. Third Castiel. Or normal Castiel. Or sane Castiel. Or just plain Castiel. The real one. The one who was beaten out of existence by his no-good father.

"Take off your clothes," Dean ordered.

Castiel looked ecstatic but he still hesitated.

"I don't want you to have regrets later."

"Fuck Cas," Dean was calling him Cas again, "When I'm finally ready to have sex you want to talk me out of it. Can't you see? I love you. I knew you weren't just some condescending jackass. I knew someone incredible was underneath it all. If you were acting like that jackass right now, I would regret it. But you're not."

"Dean," Castiel reached up to touch the human's face.

Dean kissed the angel's hand.

"Let me take us somewhere more private," Castiel said.

Probably would be better if Sammy didn't hear him fucking his kidnapper. In a flash, Dean was back in his old prison. The room he had before Sam showed up. They were on his bed, in the exact same position like they were on the other bed. Not only that but both men's clothes were gone. They vanished the moment they appeared in the room.

"Not one for foreplay, are you?" Dean asked.

He took a moment to savor the angel's body. This was the first time he had seen Castiel naked. Every speck of skin was perfection.

Castiel wasn't completely naked. He was wearing the most gorgeous necklace Dean had ever seen. The human thumbed the gem, staring at it curiously.

"Don't worry about that. It's something I always wear," Castiel told him.

It must have been hidden underneath Castiel's shirt. Dean wanted to ask more about it but the angel recaptured his lips. The kiss made Dean forget about the necklace.

Their erections were pushing up against each other, both weeping for release. Dean withdrew his mouth just long enough to nibble on Castiel's ear. The angel moaned in pleasure.

Dean pulled away, causing Castiel to groan from the lack of contact. Dean went around to sit at the other side of the bed, close to the headboard. The human displayed his body for Castiel to see. He could detect the hard lust in the angel's eyes.

The human grabbed his own cock and began pumping. Sparks of pleasure coursed through him as he gave Castiel a show. Castiel licked his lips, probably without knowing it. Dean threw his head back and closed his eyes.

He could feel the mattress moving, signaling that Castiel was coming closer. Dean smirked and looked at the angel that was now inches from his face.

"Dean. May I help you?"

At any time he could stop this, Dean thought. But he didn't want to stop this. He wanted third Castiel so much it hurt.

"Hell yeah," Dean breathed, letting go of his erection.

Castiel stared at it. His trembling hand reached for Dean's cock, fisting the shaft. With his thumb, Castiel rubbed the tip. Dean groaned in need.

Then Castiel began pumping like Dean was just doing. Up and down, up and down. The human felt himself nearly lose it right there. That would be embarrassing. Cuming before anything good happened.

Castiel appeared to be in deep concentration as he touched Dean. The human found it funny. Dean suddenly grabbed hold of Castiel's erection, causing the surprised angel to gasp.

"Do you want this?" asked Dean.

"Y-yes," stammered Castiel.

Dean fisted Castiel, while Castiel did the same to Dean. When Dean felt himself getting closer, he withdrew his hand and asked Castiel to do so as well. The angel looked at him in uncertainty.

A thought occurred to Dean.

"We need lube."

He clearly saw the excitement that flashed through Castiel's eyes. He understood perfectly. He was ready for this too.

And he wouldn't regret it. Not with third Castiel. He only hoped mean Castiel wouldn't come back while they were fucking. But, for some reason, Dean was confident that he wouldn't.

Castiel made a bottle appear in his hand. He looked at Dean very seriously.

"I want you so much. But I want it to be on your terms. Who will enter inside?"

It took a moment for the meaning of the question to click inside Dean's head. Honestly, he hadn't thought about it yet. There were perks to each option.

Dean normally did the fucking, whether he was sleeping with women or men. So he was more experienced. Not only that, but if he fucked Castiel now the angel's mean side will have a hard time convincing him he was Castiel's bitch later. It would be a victory, a sweet one that Dean longed for.

But this wasn't mean Castiel now. This was the Castiel that he wanted to fuck, regardless of who did the penetrating. And the idea of feeling Castiel inside him made Dean even harder (he was surprised that was possible.)

He looked into the angel's blue eyes and knew that Castiel would be perfectly happy with whatever answer Dean gave him. Dean wanted this man so much. He wanted to be close to him, almost attached to him.

"I want you to fuck me," the human said finally.

"Then lie back down. I need to prepare you," Castiel couldn't seem to hide the excitement and joy in his voice if he tried.

Dean did so, gladly. Castiel coated his finger with the lube, tossed the bottle to the side and edged closer. He fingered Dean's puckered hole, tracing a circle with the lube. He was toying with him. So third Castiel had kind of a mean side too, did he?

"Cas," Dean begged, "Hurry up."

The angel smiled. His lubricated finger stuck inside Dean, causing the human to suck in a breath. Castiel added two more fingers and began stretching Dean out.

At any time he could stop this, Dean thought again. Why was he doing this? Why did it feel so good?

Castiel's fingers gradually moved faster and faster, until they were practically pounding inside Dean's ass. Dean groaned as Castiel used his incredible strength to thrust into him. Dean's body was even bouncing up and down a little. Castiel was using that much force.

Dean didn't care though. It felt so incredible. Waves of pleasure sparked through him each time Castiel's fingers moved. The feeling was so intense that Dean would have been just satisfied with that.

Or maybe not. He needed something more from Castiel.

"Please fuck me," he whispered.

The fingers pulled out. Castiel held Dean's gaze. Their eyes never broke contact as Castiel edged his manhood closer to Dean's hole.

Very, very gently, Castiel pushed inside. Dean's heart rose to his throat when he felt the throbbing member stretching his insides. Oh fuck, it was so good.

Castiel hadn't even starting thrusting yet and Dean was moaning like a bitch. He remembered that Castiel could make Dean feel his love. It was like a blast of euphoria shooting through Dean's body. The feeling was so intense that Dean didn't know what to do.

But Castiel seemed to have a few ideas. He held onto Dean's waist and began thrusting. Dean was making so much sounds that he had to stop to take a breath.

Dean grabbed his needy penis and began stroking. Castiel started thrusting harder and faster. The angel had his eyes closed, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

It was magnificent, thought Dean. This was how it should have been all along. Just he and the true Cas connected together. His guardian angel. His love.

But enough of this sissy stuff.

"Harder, Cas! God! I need it harder!"

Dean wondered if Castiel would get angry that he used the Lord's name in vain. But Castiel didn't say anything about that. In fact, the angel smiled at him.

"You're so tight. I didn't think you'd be this tight. I want to cum inside."

Dean didn't know if he should count that as dirty talk or simply a moment of honesty. It didn't matter, though. It still turned Dean on.

"Then harder. Come on," his voice sounded almost desperate.

"As you wish," Castiel sped up.

While Castiel had a little bit of sweat on his face, Dean was pouring buckets all over his body. His face was red like a cherry. His hand was trembling as it stroked his dick. And with the added speed, Dean could hardly contain himself.

Moans echoed the walls. Castiel was hitting his sweet spot constantly, causing Dean to nearly scream.

Getting closer. Thrusting faster. Closer. Closer. So good. Faster and faster. And finally-

"CAS!"

Dean reached his climax. His seed shot out and landed on his thighs. Castiel licked his lips at the display.

"That was the most beautiful sight I have ever witness, Dean."

Castiel dug his penis inside Dean as far as it would go, then Dean felt a hot substance squirting out. The angel scooped Dean up in his arms and embraced him as he came inside.

After both men were spent, they were left panting for a while. Castiel withdrew his organ but never stopped hugging Dean. The angel rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean had a wide smile on his face. Satisfied was an understatement. That was the best sex he ever had.

"That was amazing, Dean," Castiel told him when he finally pulled away.

Dean grinned at him but his smile soon fell when he noticed Castiel's expression. Shy. Too shy.

Third Castiel was already gone.

"Take me back," Dean couldn't mask the bitterness of his voice.

Castiel looked heartbroken.

"Did I do something wrong?" his eyes were big and pleading.

Oh God, those eyes. Dean couldn't stand it. At least shy Castiel was better than mean Castiel. He probably should cut the guy some slack.

The human forced a smile back on his face.

"No. I'm just hungry and want that pizza now."

The angel appeared very relieved. A second later he and Dean were on a different bed. They were back in the new prison and both their clothes had somehow miraculously came back.

Dean immediately went for the pizza. He grabbed a few slices and scarfed them down as fast as he could. He wanted to fill himself up before Castiel decided that he wanted to baby feed him.

Castiel watched as his human ate. The angel had a big smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Dean. Thank you for loving me. It was absolutely wonderful. The feeling...I can't describe it. I love you. So incredibly much."

It was third Castiel he fucked, Dean told himself. Third Castiel. Third Castiel. He refused to let himself feel any regrets.

Dean lowered his pizza.

"We can be lovers, you know?"

This caught Castiel's attention. The angel waited for him to go on.

"If you let me and Sam go," Dean looked straight into the angel's eyes as he said it.

Castiel fell silent.

* * *

I hope I didn't introduced the sex scene too soon.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean watched Castiel in anticipation. The angel was deep in thought. Dean knew that even though Castiel may be able to control his will, he would want Dean to choose to be his lover.

And Dean gladly would, if only Castiel could prove that he cared about him enough to let him go. Castiel shyly brought his hand close to his mouth. He looked at the human nervously.

"I really want you to be happy but-"

There was always a but, wasn't there? Dean should have known that this was a losing battle. He angrily turned away from the angel, refusing to make eye contact.

"But I want you to be safe," Castiel continued.

"I was perfectly safe before being abducted against my will," Dean pointed out bitterly.

Castiel shook his head.

"You don't understand. What your father's been hunting all these years doesn't come close to how dangerous demons can be. And him."

"Him?" Dean's anger turned into confusion, "You mean, the Devil?"

The angel didn't answer. Both men turned their attention on the door that was opening. Sam had an enraged look on his face. He stormed to the chair and plopped down on it.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam glared at Castiel. Castiel got the message and left. With the angel gone, Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"He apologized! Like he was actually sorry. If he was really that sorry, don't you think he would have let me go? And how can Castiel say he loves you? They kidnapped us both. They took us like we belong to them. I can't take it anymore!"

Wow. Dean had been kidnapped for much longer than Sam has and Sam was the one complaining. Still, Dean couldn't blame him for being upset. Dean was pissed off that after finally getting third Castiel back, the angel still wants to keep him.

And what was all this demon talk about anyway?

"Maybe it's their angel logic. I don't know. Did you finish eating?" asked Dean.

Sam groaned. Dean was wondering if Sam had been force fed like Castiel wanted to do with him.

"Yeah. We didn't share a pizza though, thank God. I asked Gabriel to let us go outside."

"I wonder what his answer was?" Dean stated sarcastically.

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean was feeling better already.

Sam appeared to becoming more at ease too. He smiled knowingly at his brother. Dean hoped that the angels would stay outside for a while. He couldn't stand to see Castiel right now.

Dean tapped his finger on his knee. Maybe it was time to talk about Sam's marriage.

"Sam. About how I acted when you told me you were getting married-"

His little brother looked at him curiously. Dean figured it was now or never.

"I'm sorry. I have nothing against Jessica. It's just that...I guess I was jealous of the family you're going to have. Maybe...I don't know. Maybe I wanted to be your only family. I mean, me and Dad."

"Dean," Sam seemed stunned.

Which was understandable since it was very unlike Dean to voice his feelings. That was what Sam did. Dean, on the other hand, found the idea of burying his negative emotions forever more appealing.

Sam never understood that. He always thought it was better to talk. Well, Dean figured he could try it.

"Never mind. It's stupid," grumbled Dean.

"No," Sam shook his head, "I understand. But I'm twenty-two now. I've got to make my own choices. I know you care but I've thought about it long before I proposed to her."

"How long?" Dean asked.

"Since I met her. Which was right after I got to college."

Dean remembered the day Sam left for college. As upset as Dean was, it wasn't anything close to how Dad reacted. Now Dean knew why. Their dad was afraid that Sam might have been attacked by ghosts or something while he was gone. He wanted to protect them. Dean's house was only a few blocks away from Dad's. It was a requirement that Dean lived so close by. And it would've been the same for Sam except that-

Then Sam decided to get married and the house that their father was planning on suddenly looked too small.

Why didn't Dad tell them about what he hunted? Did he not think that they could handle it? Dean may not know a thing about these supernatural things but if his dad would have only taught him, he would have known.

Dad never had to bear this secret alone. And Dean couldn't help but wonder how in the world his dad got started in all this supernatural hunting thing. Surely Mom hadn't approved.

Unless.

Unless it was a monster of some sort that killed her...

Dean didn't realize that he had been staring off into space until he heard his brother calling his name.

"Hello? Dean? You're spacing out."

The elder Winchester snapped out of his trance. He focused on Sam, who was looking at him in concern.

"Hey, do you think-" but Dean thought better of it. He shouldn't let Sam know his new theory.

Sam hadn't had a mother for very long. He was a baby when she died. Dean had never seen her death but his father told him it was a heart attack. She never had a record of heart trouble that he knew of. Thinking that she was killed by a monster was just as believable as thinking she died from heart failure.

"What were you about to say?" asked Sam in curiosity.

Think Dean, quick. The older man hesitated before answering.

"Do you think that Dad's anywhere closer to finding us?"

He noticed Sam wince. Sam was probably just as upset from being taken from Dad as Dean was.

"I don't know. I'm not sure he's ever messed with angels before," Sam's eyes suddenly shone in realization, "Now that I think about it, Bobby thought Gabriel was some sort of demi-god or something. They don't know what they're even dealing with."

Demi-god? What the hell was that? Dean had no idea.

But his father could be at a great disadvantage if he didn't even know exactly what took his sons. Maybe that was why he hadn't found them yet.

Castiel and Gabriel came through the door. Dean cursed to himself. Sam looked down onto the floor.

Gabriel didn't appear happy-go-lucky like he did a while ago. Dean wondered what led to him apologizing to Sam. Castiel turned to Dean.

"We thought maybe you two would like to watch a movie? It's okay if you don,'t, though," he said shyly.

"I'm good. Are you good, Sam?" Dean's anger was evident in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm good."

The angels frowned at the two. Dean didn't care how sad shy Castiel looked now. Gabriel flicked on Dean's t.v. using only his finger. There was no remote in his hand.

They probably wanted to break the awkward silence. Gabriel turned the t.v. to a show about the Bible. All four men watched for a while, even though the humans were pretending that they weren't interested. Eventually, Castiel shook his head at Gabriel.

"This is historically inaccurate. Change it to something else."

That voice was starting to sound more assertive. But Dean had a feeling it wasn't third Castiel who was coming out. His heart sunk.

Gabriel switched the television to a show about the Cold War. Good 'ol History Channel always bringing prime entertainment, Dean thought to himself. Castiel still didn't look happy.

"This is a little better but it's still historically inaccurate."

"It's how humans interpret their history. It's all historically inaccurate on some levels," Gabriel insisted with a sigh in his voice.

Sam looked like he had been enjoying the show about the Cold War. However, he didn't say anything when Gabriel changed the channel again. Now they were watching a show about several women trying to get a man to marry them. One of those deals where the man was only pretending to be rich.

Dean noticed Sam looking at the women talking about their marriage and he knew what his little brother was thinking. Sam's upcoming marriage with Jessica. He must really miss her a lot. Damn Gabriel.

Would Dean ever get married? He'd like to think that he could save Castiel and maybe-

Maybe-

"Dean," the angel in question took a seat beside him, "Kiss me."

What? Dean was sure he heard wrong. There was no way that Castiel was doing this in front of Sam.

Sam gaped at them. Dean couldn't let him find out what he did with Castiel just moments before. The human shot Castiel a dark look.

"Go to Hell."

Gabriel faked a cough. Castiel's eyes bored like fire into Dean's. But Dean wouldn't let the angel bully him in front of Sam. The younger Winchester stood up. He was ready in case a fight broke out.

"What's wrong with you? All I asked for was a kiss," Castiel's voice was low and dangerous.

"I don't want to kiss you. You don't care what I want, do you? So why should I care what you want? I'm not kissing you. I hate you."

Mean Castiel suddenly smirked. Dean was unnerved by this sudden change of mood.

"You already said that. But I know that isn't the truth."

Dean was taken aback. Castiel was going to rat him out. What would Sam think of him once he learned the truth?

Sam's fist curled at his sides. Gabriel suddenly grabbed his wrist. Sam glared at him.

"Leave the two alone," Gabriel told him.

"You already said that you hated me," Castiel repeated, keeping his gaze on Dean, "But you've failed to prove it."

Dean shot out of his seat. He was ready for mean Castiel. He was going to show the asshole exactly what Dean thought of him.

The human spat at Castiel. Sam and Gabriel were stunned. Castiel angrily wiped the saliva off of his face. Then Castiel stood up and face Dean.

"Alright. If you're going to be like that," Castiel trailed off.

He knew he was in trouble now. But Dean held his ground. Or at least until Castiel suddenly plucked him off the ground. Dean knew what was coming.

No. Not in front of Sammy. No. Dean struggled as he was cradled in Castiel's lap. He felt every ounce of pride leave him when a hard slap came down on his ass.

"Stop it!" cried Dean.

But Castiel didn't listen. He continued to spank him hard and fast. Sam was disgusted. He tried to get out of Gabriel's grip so that he could show Castiel who was boss. However, Gabriel was too strong.

Where was his extra strength when he needed it? Sam was frustrated because no amount of pushing or pulling could get him free.

Castiel slapped at an inhuman speed. Dean felt his ass starting to burn. The pain was nothing compared to the humiliation that Dean was feeling.

"Apologize Dean," Castiel ordered without ceasing his attacks.

Sam groaned and punched Gabriel in the chest. The angel didn't react to it. Sam tried spitting at him but Gabriel still wouldn't let go.

"Let me go, you fucking bastard! I have to help him," Sam's face was red in anger.

Dean could hear the pain in his little brother's voice. Stupid, stupid Castiel. Why in front of Sam? Why was it so hard for the angel to let Dean have any dignity? The fact that he was doing this made Dean so unbelievably angry.

"Go to Hell and stay there!" he cried.

The spankings stopped. Dean blinked in surprise. Was that it?

No. Castiel was pulling Dean's pants down!

"NO! NOT IN FRONT OF HIM! PLEASE!" Dean screamed so hard that his voice cracked.

Sam looked away. He knew that he couldn't help Dean. Gabriel sighed. Castiel managed to pull down Dean's pants, then he went back to spanking.

"Apologize or this will last a lot longer," Castiel threatened.

Go to Hell. Go to Hell. Go to Hell. Dean chanted the words in his mind. Wouldn't it be nice if mean Castiel went to Hell? Then Dean would only have to deal with shy and third Castiel.

The pain was starting to become too much to take.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? Stop it! Please!"

The spankings stopped. Dean managed to keep his eyes dry this time. But damn it still hurt like Hell.

Sam groaned and looked away from Gabriel. Dean was glaring at the floor as he felt Castiel petting his hair.

"There. You see? Being obedient will make you happy. Now, we are all going to watch a movie. And then Dean will read some of the Book of Kings in the Bible. And then, I think that Dean should take a bath and go to bed. Gabriel, I'm not sure what you plan on what Sam's going to do for the rest of the night but I need him to be away from Dean after we finish the movie," Castiel's voice left no room for argument.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean was glaring down at the open book in his hands. He wasn't even paying attention to what Castiel wanted him to read. He was just thinking what an asshole the angel was over and over again.

Sam wasn't allowed inside his room. He and Gabriel went downstairs. Dean would have sworn that he actually saw guilt on Garbriel's face. But Dean knew better than to believe that.

Castiel was sitting on a chair across the bed that Dean was on. The angel was keeping a close eye on the human. Dean was trying to pretend that Castiel wasn't really there. And he would have managed to believe it too, but then Castiel had to speak up.

"Alright, then. It's time for a bath. Put the book back on the night stand and get ready."

Dean snapped the book shut. He didn't look at Castiel as he stood up and went into the bathroom. There was his chosen sleep-wear folded neatly on an end table. A pair of cotton slacks and a plain white top. The bathroom was just as nice as the one in Dean's old prison. The tiles on the floor were so clean that they practically sparkled. There was a nice smell of cake batter that was coming from one of those plug-in fragrance things you could get at Bath and Body Works. The tub was a little bit bigger than the one at Dean's house. But Dean still yearned for his old home.

He turned the facet on, letting nice hot water fill the tub.

He closed the door and locked it, even though he knew that wouldn't stop Castiel from coming inside if he really wanted to. Dean began stripping. He planned on soaking in the water until it got cold. He wanted to spend as much time away from Castiel as he could get away with.

After he stepped into the bath, Castiel suddenly appeared before him. Dean cursed. Castiel looked at the human lying in the water. Dean growled.

"What do you want?" he asked the angel in a low voice.

Castiel frowned.

"Drop that attitude," he warned, "I merely wish to bathe with you."

Why wasn't Dean surprised? The tub could fit two people if they sat instead of lied down.

"Then force me to let you. It's very simple for you."

Dean looked away from Castiel and straight ahead at the wall. If he was Superman the wall would've been destroyed with his laser eyes. He was tired of it all. If Castiel wanted to be his puppet master then there was nothing stopping him. He had stolen every last hope that Dean had. He couldn't go outside to make a deal with a demon. He couldn't threaten to go to Hell. And what hurt most was that he couldn't have the real Cas that he could very easily love. The only thing Dean could do now was be as difficult a captive as he could be.

"Dean, you're stretching it," Castiel warned.

"Fuck you," Dean said in a low voice.

Castiel's hands curled up into fist but remained at his sides.

"If you continue to act like that, I will-"

The angel's face expressed sudden shock and an instant later he was gone. Dean didn't know if this was a joke or if Castiel was preparing another punishment for him.

But he didn't want to worry about it. Dean didn't want to even think about Castiel now. Dean sighed softly to himself and soaked in the water.

x

Castiel still hadn't returned when Dean got out of the tub and changed into his pajamas. He figured that he should go check on Sammy. He honestly didn't give a rat's ass if Castiel would scold him for it later.

Dean walked downstairs and saw Sam and Gabriel watching t.v. Sam looked bored. And Gabriel looked very tense for whatever reason.

"Hey. Your brother suddenly disappeared. Do you know where he went?" Dean asked the angel.

Sammy looked over his shoulder, surprised that Dean was there. If Gabriel was surprised as well, he didn't show it. The angel turned to him.

"He's gone? What do you mean?" asked Gabriel.

"I mean he's not here. You know. What people normally mean when they say that someone is gone."

Gabriel thought for a moment. The angel suddenly stood up.

"I'll be back," he said before he too disappeared.

Sam drew in a sharp breath. He turned off the t.v. and got out of his seat. Dean looked at his little brother in interest.

"Something wrong, Sammy? Besides the obvious."

"He apologized again," Sam said.

"Gabriel apologized again?" Dean couldn't believe it. He didn't think that the angel was the type to feel that sorry.

Sam nodded. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. It reminded Dean of when Sam was a child and he refused to go to bed.

"I can't believe him! Why not let us go if he's so sorry? What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"I know. I know," was all that Dean said.

The elder brother went to sit down on the couch. Sam sighed and sat beside him. He looked completely defeated. Dean knew the feeling. But he couldn't let his little brother wallow in despair all night. He would distract Sam, he decided. He did it all the time when they were kids and their father was late to get home. Sam always hated it when their father didn't show up to eat with them.

"Let's talk about something else. Anything else. I don't care what. Come on, Sammy," Dean urged.

Sam sighed again. He looked about to protest but then he let the matter drop. The younger brother laid his head back against the soft couch. He suddenly smiled.

"Do you know how Jess and I met?"

Dean frowned. This topic wasn't what he had in mind. But he kept his mouth shut. Sam didn't notice Dean's reluctance.

"I was at the library," Sam started before Dean interrupted.

"At the library? You? Never," Dean just had to crack that joke while he had the chance.

Sam laughed.

"She was there," he continued, "And for the first time, I was in a library and books were the last thing on my mind. She was so beautiful. She still is. I was carrying my law books and I almost dropped them when I first saw her. She looked at me and I just felt that spark between us."

"Great," Dean muttered. He didn't want to hear any of this.

But Sam wasn't even paying attention to Dean at this point. He was in la-la land. Jealousy sparked inside Dean's chest. He practically raised Sam and Sam was going to thank him by treating him like he was second best?

"I was too afraid to make a move at first. It took me about a week to say anything to her. I asked her out. And she said yes. I was so happy. I couldn't afford a fancy restaurant for her but we did go to a sort of nice Italian place. I always loved her smile. She's wonderful, Dean. She's fun and pretty and smart and spunky-"

"Okay, that's enough," Dean told him forcefully. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sam snapped out of the Jess-induced trace he was in. He gave Dean a hard look.

"What's your problem?" he demanded.

"I just don't want to hear about my brother's love life," Dean told him.

"You always talked to me about about the women you dated," Sam pointed out.

"I don't want to hear about that whore, Sam," Dean was so angry. He wanted Sam to be angry too. That was why he was calling her names.

Sam shot out of his seat. He gave Dean a seriously deadly look. Dean had never seen such a demonic stare coming from his brother. He was almost afraid. What was this look Sam was giving him? Dean knew that Sam was going to be angry at him but this was much more than he expected. This was not Sam's usual bitch-face. Sam's eyes had hardened into black coals.

Sam didn't say anything. He just stared down at his older brother like he was about to kill him. And for a few seconds Dean wondered if he really was. What was wrong with Sam? This look was evil. Dean thought back to how Sam managed to punch out Castiel and his face paled. Something was going on with his little brother. But what?

"Sammy?" he called out in a soft voice.

Sam's evil expression disappeared. He was now looking at Dean in confusion, like he didn't know how he got there. The two Winchesters were silent for some time. They continued to stare at each other until they heard some wings.

Dean got out of his seat. Right beside the bottom of the stairs appeared Gabriel. He was holding a sleeping Castiel in his arms. At least, Castiel looked like he was sleeping. Dean couldn't tell. Could angels get unconscious?

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked Gabriel in concern.

"I'm taking him to your room. Hope you won't mind," Gabriel sounded grim. He disappeared.

It occurred to Dean that Gabriel could have taken Castiel to his room without his permission. He knew that Gabriel deliberately showed him Castiel in such a pitiful state so that Dean would worry.

It worked.

Gabriel came back. Dean noticed the tension in the air between Sam and the angel. But Gabriel wasn't looking at Sam right now. His sole attention was on Dean.

"I want to ask you to go to him. He needs you right now," explained Gabriel.

Sam scoffed.

"Why should Dean feel sorry for him? You guys kidnapped us! Why would Dean want to go to him? Right, Dean?"

Silence. Dean's lack of response caused Sam to look at him. The younger Winchester was unnerved.

"Dean, you don't actually want to do what this guy says, right?"

Dean sighed. He remembered what he had learned about Castiel's father. He didn't know if that was what was going on here but Dean felt the need to be sure.

"I got to go," he told Sam.

Dean rushed upstairs, ignoring the fact that Sam was trying to call him back. Dean knew that Sam would be fine for now. He tried not to think about the demon stare Sam shot at him.

He saw Castiel in his bed. Castiel's arm was draped over his eyes. He was muttering something incoherent. Dean silently crept up closer. He placed a delicate hand on Castiel's arm. He might have well just shot a gun at him. Castiel practically jumped in his skin but soon relaxed when he saw Dean.

"Hey Dean."

The human sat at the edge of the bed. He could already tell that mean Castiel was gone. Dean planned on giving shy Castiel Hell once he returned. But he couldn't do it. At least, not right now. Why did Castiel in distress have to be his weakness?

"Hey," he returned the greeting, "What happened? You just disappeared."

Castiel nervously rubbed his hands together like he was putting on lotion.

"It was Father. He wanted to speak with me."

Dean guessed that might have been what happened but he was still unprepared to find out that he was right. So Castiel's old man was still after him, was he? Dean felt his protective mode set in. He was used to feeling this way around Sam. Of course, if Dean couldn't do anything to Castiel, then he probably wasn't much of a threat to Castiel's dad.

"What did he say?"

Castiel fell silent. His frown was deep. Dean tried to think of a way to help him.

"Why do angels do shit like this? Like kidnapping and child abuse? I thought angels were supposed to be sin-free," Dean suddenly blurted out.

Castiel stared at him and sat himself up. A few tears escaped the angel's eyes. Dean sighed before rubbing away the tears with his thumb. He held Castiel's face and leaned his head in closer.

"Tell me how I can save you. Tell me how I can get third Cas forever."

He was expecting Castiel to be confused. After all, he had never told Castiel his theory of the three personalities. But Castiel seemed to understand exactly what Dean meant.

"You can't have him. He belongs to Father."

Dean could only guess what that meant. It looked like the only way to get through to Castiel was to get to the source of all the problems.

"Take me to him. I have a few things to say to that asshole."

Castiel was shocked. He pulled away to look Dean firmly in the eye. This seemed a bit too forward for shy Castiel. It gave Dean hope.

"There's nothing you can do to him. He might hurt you."

"Why would he hurt me?" asked Dean.

Castiel bit his bottom lip. He was hesitant to explain.

"Because he's jealous of you. He doesn't want me to love you."

There had been plenty of men jealous of Dean before. That was because he took all their girlfriends and the occasional boyfriend. But he never had a powerful angel jealous of him. This was a whole new level of weird.

"He's jealous of me? You make it sound like your dad wants to sleep with you or something," joked Dean.

He was unnerved by Castiel's sudden silence.


	28. Chapter 28

Castiel fell silent as he thought back to when God created him thousands of years ago. He was made after his self-proclaimed father. Lumen had told Gabriel and him to trust him with everything. If Castiel had an inkling of what Lumen would later do, he wouldn't have agreed to accept the title of Lumen's son.

The angel was silent for so long that Dean looked concerned.

"Cas," Dean said in a worried voice, "What's going on with you and your dad? He hit you right? Did he do anything else?"

Castiel didn't want to tell him. He just couldn't cause Dean to worry when his poor friend was worrying enough as it was. The angel had to lie.

"He never did anything like that, Dean. All he did was hit me," he said in a reassuring voice.

Dean frowned at the answer. Castiel was worried that the human didn't believe him. Dean rolled his eyes to the top of his head.

"All he did was hit you. Oh, okay? That's _all_ he did? He might not be such a bad guy after all," Dean scoffed, "Seriously, Cas. Hitting you was enough. He's an asshole and he sure as Hell doesn't deserve to be hanging around in Heaven."

It was then Castiel realized that Dean did believe him. The reason Dean was angry was because he thought Castiel was making his father's abuse sound less severe.

At least Dean didn't have to worry about the rape. Castiel sighed as he felt a few more tears prickling his eyes. He felt Dean's warm thumb wipe them away.

"Come on, Cas. Talk to me. If you won't let me talk to the creep, at least talk to me."

Castiel pulled Dean in for a hug and he was happy when Dean hugged him back. He felt so protected in his arms, like nothing could hurt him ever again. Dean was a wonderful gift from God.

"My father has little patience," Castiel choked out, "He would get very angry when I failed my duties or if he thought I wasn't respecting the Lord enough."

"Where was God when all this happened?" Dean asked in a demanding tone.

The human was angry with God. Castiel needed him to understand that you couldn't hate Him just because bad things happened to you.

But secretly, Castiel also asked himself this very same question. What was God waiting for? Castiel had no doubt in his mind that He knew and yet Lumen had not been punished once. Did God love Lumen more than he loved Castiel?

A hand rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Dean offered him a small smile when he saw that Castiel didn't know how to answer the question. Castiel closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Dean's hands.

"Hey, why don't I give you a massage? You did it to me," offered Dean.

That sounded so Heavenly right now, Dean touching the pain away. Castiel felt Dean's love through his touches and the angel smiled back.

"That would be wonderful. Would you really do that?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. Castiel lied down and Dean began rubbing his back.

x

The next morning Dean found himself with his face buried in a pillow. His arm was hanging from the edge of the bed. He let out a groan when he felt someone poking him.

"Dean? Come on. They're not here right now," it was Sammy's voice.

The elder brother looked up at the clock. 10:09 am. It was still morning. Too early. He laid his head back down.

"Dean, just get up. I had an idea. What if we try to make a deal with some demons? Gabriel told me about them. If the demons are just as strong as the angels, then we have a chance."

Man, he already thought about that. For the first time in years, Dean was one step ahead of Sam. He looked at his little brother.

"It's not going to work. They can control our will," he mumbled but Sam caught it.

"Only when they're here," Sam said.

"And how do you think we can make a deal while they're not here?" asked Dean skeptically, "We need to be at a crossroad in order to make a deal. And we can't go anywhere unless they let us."

Sam fell silent and his eyes showed that he was hesitant to explain.

"Dean. While I was-"

"Hello," a voice right behind Sam greeted.

The younger Winchester practically jumped out of his skin and turned around. Castiel was smiling very shyly. Dean got out of bed.

"Do you have any food, Cas?" he asked.

He noted the disgusted look Sam was giving him. He was sure Sam was appalled that the only thing on his mind was breakfast. He didn't care though, he was starving.

Castiel seemed pleased that Dean asked the question. He smiled and nodded.

"We have waffles ready. Can you eat some cantaloupe, Dean? Just a little bit? They're very tasty and yummy."

Cantaloupe was just plain gross. Dean made a face, causing shy Castiel to frown.

"What about strawberries and blueberries? Will you eat those?" the angel negotiated.

That sounded a lot better.

"Sure. Thanks, Cas," Dean said.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam demanded. In front of one of the angels. Not smart.

"Sam, I know you like waffles," Castiel turned to him, "And Gabriel brought strawberry syrup just for you."

"See? Your favorite flavor of syrup, Sammy," Dean smiled.

Sam shot him a glare. A bitch-face glare. Dean prayed that he hallucinated that evil look Sam gave him last night. This was how Sam was really supposed to look when he was mad. Bitchy.

"I'm not hungry," Sam muttered and stormed out of the room.

"Sam, come back," Dean sighed.

But his little brother didn't listen. He continued to storm away. Castiel turned to Dean with a large smile on his face.

"You've been acting very good, Dean. So submissive. That's a perfect way for a human to behave."

Submissive? Castiel made it sound like Dean was his bitch or something, which now that he thought about it, maybe he was. Dean frowned at the comment. Maybe Sam had a point. Maybe he was being too easy-going about this.

But what the hell could he do? Every plan he had ever come up with Castiel managed to destroy. What did Sam want from him? Beat up the angels like some superhero older brother? He was only human.

Plus sometimes he wondered if he wanted to leave Castiel all alone with the memories of his father. Had Gabriel been abused too? Did the two ever talk to each other about it?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Castiel going through his drawers. The angel took out a relatively nice black shirt with long sleeves and a pair of loose-fitting jeans. He brought them over and laid them down on the bed.

"What gives?" Dean suddenly asked, "I can change myself, you know."

Castiel offered a pleasant smile, despite Dean's sour mood. He smoothed out the pants as if to make them look more presentable.

"I know. But I like doing these things for you. Just this once, okay? Please?"

Dean scowled but he was planning on wearing those jeans anyway. The human motioned for Castiel to leave while he changed and (thankfully) the other man listened. Dean watched him leave the room. He started changing right after the door closed.

Once he finished, the door suddenly opened. Dean turned around, expecting to see Castiel. However, it was Sam that opened the door. The younger Winchester looked very grim and serious, and his eyes were glinting with a sort of darkness.

First he had to worry about Castiel and his father, now he found out that something was wrong with Sammy. Dean took a small step closer to his little brother. Sam's eyes right now reminded Dean of last night.

"Dean. I know how we can get out. I talk to someone who can help us," he sounded so calm and yet angry at the same time. He looked nearly crazy.

Maybe he was. Maybe something happened to Sam and now he was out of his mind. Dean knew that Sam couldn't have been able to talk to anyone who could help them.

Just stay cool, Dean told himself. His brother really needed him and Dean couldn't be the supportive big brother if he wasn't calm. Castiel would be able to help with whatever was wrong with Sam. Dean was going to get him help.

"Hey. I'm sure you did. But we need to take things one step at a time. Let's eat breakfast first," suggested the elder Winchester.

Sam's nostrils flared like an angry bull.

"It's true, Dean! Don't patronize me. I'm not crazy, I _did_ talk to someone. And she's the best thing that's ever happened since I was kidnapped. Dean, she told me she would help me with the angels."

Dean raised his hands in an attempt to gently signal Sam to calm down.

"Hey now. Can we please eat first and then talk about it?" though food wasn't really the issue. Dean just wanted an excuse to stall for time.

A sinister smile appeared on Sam's face, the kind of smile that shouldn't even exist on his little brother. Dean wanted to know what was causing Sam to go all Mr. Hyde on him. Did Gabriel have anything to do with it?

"She'll help us, Dean. I know she will. She talked to me while I was asleep. She said I had powers."

Would someone upstairs just give Dean a break? He didn't need to deal with a kidnapping, abused angel and evil brother all at the same time.

"Sam," he said in a commanding tone, "I'm not dealing with this right now. I'm sure we can explain whatever's happening to you. But the last thing I need you to do is pretend you're Superman. Let's eat first, then we'll talk."

For a moment, Sam was quiet. It was a kind of threatening silence, daring Dean to go on. Then the evil look lifted from Sam's face and he looked lost.

The door opened again and this time it was Gabriel. Dean wished that people knew how to knock. The angel frowned when he saw Sam.

"Time for breakfast. Come downstairs," he said to Sam.

Dean was glad for this little interruption. His thoughts were all jumbled and he didn't know what the Hell to do anymore. Right now all he wanted was some food and a cup of strong coffee. He felt in dire need of some comfort before he tackled these issues one by one.

Why did Dean always have to be the savior?

Sam glared at Gabriel but the angel didn't react to it.

"I'm not hungry," he stated simply.

"Do you really want me to do any more tricks on you?" Gabriel asked.

Sam growled. Dean sighed, his confusion turning to aggravation. Why couldn't Sam just cool it for one second?

"Well, I'm going to eat," the elder Winchester stated.

He left and didn't dare look back at the other two men. The sound of footsteps followed him downstairs but Dean didn't know which one was coming down. The kitchen smelled of heavenly maple syrup and coffee when Dean entered. Castiel had a tall stack of steamy hot waffles ready along with a bowl of berries and a few different kinds of syrup.

Dean's mouth watered. So what if all he could think about was food right now? That was all Dean _wanted_ to think about.

Castiel smiled up at Dean. The angel was sitting down at the table set for four. Dean grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to the angel. Another figure came up. It was Gabriel. Not Sam. Gabriel must have relented on this one issue.

Dean was actually grateful for this.

"Hey, Cas?" he turned to him while grabbing some waffles and putting them on his plate.

The shy angel snapped into attention like a soldier after hearing the words 'ten-hut.' Except that soldiers wouldn't have such a goofy, eager smile on their faces. Castiel was ready to make Dean happy, that much was clear.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked the human.

Dean poured enough syrup on his waffles to drown them. The sweet substance pooled around the base of the stack, soaking the bottom waffle.

"Sam's been acting all..weird. Do you know why?" he asked.

Castiel pushed the bowl of berries closer to Dean. He was no longer smiling. Gabriel was also frowning and Dean had a feeling that the angels _did_ know why.

"Okay, spill it. What's going on with Sammy?" Dean demanded, the subject of food now in the back of his mind.

"Sam in safe here," Castiel said simply. His frowning looked stern and not shy at all.

Dean glared and turned to Gabriel.

"What does he mean? What did you do to Sam?"

"My brother did nothing to yours," mean Castiel said darkly.

"Except kidnap him," Dean shot back.

Just before Castiel could chew him out for that, Gabriel spoke up.

"Sam has been chosen to lead the demon army."

"That's real funny now pull the other leg," Dean told him.

The angels were silent. Dean's pumping heart was beating so fast that it was deafening. The evil look Sam had on his face. Was it a demon look? Was his little brother turning into a demon?

Dean felt like hurling. He pushed the plate of waffles away. It couldn't be true.

"What do you mean he's been chosen? How can my nerdy brother lead a fucking army of demons? Cas, what's really going on with Sammy? Tell me something else. Anything else."

Mean Castiel's eyes shown in sympathy. At least he had sort of a soft side. Maybe he would tell Dean that this was one of Gabriel's stupid jokes and that Sammy was just fine.

"It's true, Dean. Lucifer is rising and your brother is the key."

"Who the hell is Lucifer?" Dean asked.

Gabriel scoffed at him. He looked almost like laughing at Dean and chewing him out at the same time.

"I know you're not that religious but come on! You should at least know the name of the devil."

"I thought his name was Satan," Dean told him. Why did he feel so stupid right now?

"Lucifer is his real name," explained Castiel, "When he fell from grace, he became what he is now. He's gaining in strength and he's planning on using Sam."

Dean suddenly felt like an overly-religious Christian mother having a heart-attack because her child didn't want to go to church. The devil after his little brother. What the Hell did he need Sam for? Why would he want someone so goody-two-shoes that he couldn't watch porn without feeling guilty? Wouldn't the devil want someone more evil?

Castiel sighed when he noted the distress on Dean's face.

"We really shouldn't have told him, brother. Dean didn't need to know that," Castiel told Gabriel a bit bitterly.

"I know but I also knew that he would worry anyway when he noticed Sam's strange behavior," Gabriel informed.

The human's face was pale, all thought of delicious waffles leaving his mind completely. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Castiel offered him another warm smile.

"Please just eat and don't worry about it anymore. I promise that Sam will be fine."

* * *

A couple of reviews said that Dean was too OOC and that he would put up more of a fight. So I'm sorry about this chapter but I didn't want to change him up too soon. I promise that within the next few chapters, I will try to make Dean as in character as I can.

Again, sorry about that.


End file.
